


Dragonwatch: Origins

by MidnightSiren



Series: Dragonwatch [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Angst, Elf Ana, Eventual Smut, Grey Warden Morrison, Grey Warden Reyes, M/M, Mage Reyes, Omnic Crisis Era, Overwatch/Dragon Age Fusion, Qunari Reinhardt, Rating May Change, Reaper76 - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Strike-Commander Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Tags May Change, Templar Morrison, The Blight (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSiren/pseuds/MidnightSiren
Summary: Jack Morrison had known nothing more than the circle for most of his adult life until he and Gabriel Reyes, a mage formally under his guard, are recruited by a new organization created to help stop the Blight spreading across Ferelden. Finding himself in a new situation he and Gabriel find themselves adapting into the hero lifestyle all the while falling closer to one another.(I'm garbage at summaries. It's an Overwatch Dragon Age AU. It's basically the equivalent to Omnic Crisis/original Strike-Team era, but instead of omnics it's the Darkspawn. It's Overwatch characters adapted into the Dragon Age universe.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is pretty slow. That's why I waited till I had four chapters to post. Anyway, thanks for reading.

Ch. 1

 

Jack had never seen Gabriel so intense before. The man hadn’t stopped pacing since they’d been called to the Arl’s court. But it was an intensity that had dated back to when that Commander from Denerim arrived with the Warden-Commander. Since the two men had stepped foot in Amaranthine, Gabriel hadn’t had a moment of peace. He had yet to confide his reasons for being cautious of the man in Jack, but the templar had his suspicions that his fellow warden had met him before.

“Gabriel,” Jack said firmly, his eyes tiring from following the mans rush from one side of the large hall to the other. When he was ignored, Jack reached out and snatched the man’s gloved hand. He pulled him to a forced halt, and Gabriel’s dark eyes snapped to Jack’s face in question. “Enough,” Jack said. “Sit down. Pacing isn’t helping.” The man sighed, taking a seat beside the Templar with a huff. There was a moment of silence between the two men. Gabriel leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. He put his chin in his hands. They didn’t need to speak to know what the other was thinking.

“They’re going to call it,” he said matter-o-factly.

“I know,” Jack agreed. He sighed, decompressing as he leaned back against the bench. Gabriel followed his movements, pressing his back into the stone.

The waiting was the hardest part. Both men suspected, but neither could truly know what the Warden-Commander was going to tell them. They did this on purpose. Jack knew it. They liked making them agonize. It must be their kink or something.

Jack snort-laughed at his own thought. Gabriel’s brown eyes flicked to his face. Jack side-eyed him and the two men smirked at one another. There was a short light-hearted exchange of wordless comfort before the two large doors slammed open.

Jack and Gabriel rose to their feet immediately. They did not need a command to stand at attention for their superior.

“Warden-Commander,” Jack said respectfully.

“Ser,” Gabriel added. “Are you going to explain this?” The older man nodded, his blue eyes, framed with lines, turned to the stone floor. He ran a hand through thinning hair.

“We are still waiting on our royal advisor who has gracefully came all the way from Denerim.”

“Cut the shit,” Gabriel spoke out of term. It was obvious to Jack that he didn’t care. Gabriel Reyes often crossed the line of his station. He’d been doing it for as long as Jack had known him. It often embarrassed Jack, having felt responsible for the man, but in this situation, he was thankful for his forwardness. “Is this a Blight?” Gabriel demanded. He looked at his companion before his eyes turned to their superior. “We deserve to know.”

“Ever impatient, Gabriel,” the Commander from Denerim announced as he entered the Arl’s court.

Jack didn’t know the man well. He’d only been briefly introduced to him, but from the way his companion’s face drained of color whenever he appeared, Jack could imagine that he wasn’t the most gracious of men. Jack sensed a hidden history between he and Gabriel. Though, he hadn’t asked. He had a feeling the topic wasn’t an easy one.

Royal-Commander Taivan, as he was often called outside of Denerim, was a man in his mid-thirties. He had light hair and light eyes, and wore the heaviest, most brightly-shined armor Jack had ever seen. He was sure he had a servant just to polish the metal. He carried himself with a sense of authority that Jack had not seen inside the circle tower. Perhaps, Jack was sheltered in an air of humility, and real-world soldiers simply behaved as such. Or maybe Taivan was just a braggart. Either one.

“Hard not to be impatient when you keep us wondering if the world is going to end,” Gabriel said, crossing his arms, dropping his formal stance.

“Well, I do like seeing you all worked up, _Enchanter Reyes_ ,” Taivan teased. “However, I will not keep you waiting any longer.”

“Is it a Blight then?” Jack asked this time, becoming impatient with the banter. He didn’t appreciate Taivan’s nonchalant attitude. Maybe one would have to be a Grey Warden to understand how dire a Blight could be, but Blight’s affected everyone. There was no time for games. Tavain’s light eyes turned to meet Jack’s. He stared at him, glowering. Jack didn’t know what he’d done to earn the man’s unfiltered ire, but Taivan had not made it a secret that he did not care for the Templar. When he did not answer Jack opened his mouth the ask again. The Warden-Commander cut him off, however.

“The Archdemon was reportedly seen in a small village near Ostagar, leading the Darkspawn armies.”

“The Archdemon… he’s…”

“We’ve all had the dreams, Jack,” Gabriel said, his voice somber. “We knew it was coming.” Jack nodded, looking from his companion to his commander.

Jack had seen it when he closed his eyes and laid his head down at night. It was a dark void shaped like a black dragon, larger than any he had ever seen, and surrounded by a horde of rushing monsters scrambling at the creature’s roar of command. Just the thought of that _thing_ turned Jack’s blood to ice. He couldn’t imagine fighting it. Unfortunately, all Grey Warden’s were connected to the Darkspawn and that included the Archdemon. It was a fact of the job, but it didn’t make it any easier.

“Then we must return to Denerim,” he said. “Prepare.”

“Oh, we will be returning to Denerim, but you’re not coming with us,” Taivan responded. Jack hated that. How he butted his way into conversations that were not meant for him. He had to make himself as important as possible.

“And why is that?” Gabriel asked with a calm frustration. It was actually scarier to see him this way then when he was yelling.

“Gabriel,” the Warden-Commander said with firm understanding. Gabriel’s eyes flicked to their leader and his tensed posture slightly relaxed. “I understand your frustration, but we have a more important assignment for both you and Lieutenant Morrison.” Before he could open his mouth and argue the Warden-Commander raised his hand.

It was Commander Taivan who spoke, though. “Royal order, men,” he said. You’re going to come with me Redcliffe.”

“And why would we do that?” Gabriel demanded.

“Because, Enchanter Reyes… you’re going to be my second in command.”

“What are you talking about?” Jack asked.

“I’m talking about a team completely separated from the Wardens tasked with gathering intelligence and defending Ferelden’s citizens from the Darkspawn horde.”

“Really, Taivan it sounds like you just described the Grey Wardens,” Gabriel snarked, rolling his dark eyes. “What in the Marker’s name makes you think that this is anyway beneficial? It sounds to me that you’re just wasting the Warden’s man-power.”

“Truly, Gabriel, the Warden’s are our first line of defense – our greatest asset. However, there is a certainly secrecy, a stigma to joining the Wardens. You’re giving up your life.”

“I already gave me life to the Wardens.”

“Right. You did. A Mage who was already a slave to the tower.”

Jack knew that pissed Gabriel off. He knitted his brows and clenched his fists. Jack was almost afraid he was about to lob a fireball at the Royal-Commander. Gabriel did good, however, he just glared and growled.

“But not everyone is so keen on joining a group so notoriously known as being for life. We need a group of some of our best on one team… fighting to protect Ferelden without a long-term commitment.”

Gabriel was still glowering when Jack said, “He has a point, Gabriel. Being a Warden is not always the best option for some people. The name alone might scare potential recruits away.” The man’s shoulders relaxed and he slumped forward partially, admitting defeat. Jack knew that was hard for him.

“Fine,” he said. “But why me? I’m not a leader. Why would you want me as a second?”

“Bullshit,” Taivan said. “I’ve seen your leadership skills in action. You might be a Mage, but I’ve watched you pull your team through some shit.”

This was news to Jack. He’d known Gabriel some time, but hadn’t _known_ him until they joined the Warden’s together. Back at the circle, Gabriel had often departed on requests from the crown or the Grand Cleric. Armies often benefited from having Mage’s bolster their ranks, but were not often given any sort of leadership roles due to the mass populaces mistrust of their kind.

Jack had experienced that kind of discrimination first hand at the circle. It disgusted him. He’d joined the Templars to protect the Mages, not be cruel to them. He’d always taken his title to heart. He was the first line of defense between the Mages and bigots who wished them harm, between Mages and demons, between Mages and themselves, and between the innocents of Ferelden and deviant Mage’s. Never had he been taught to treat Mage’s as sub-humans who deserved no rights.

Jack couldn’t help but be impressed to hear the Royal-Commander’s compliments of his companion. Truly it was fine praise, not only coming from a man with _that_ ego, but being bestowed upon a Mage.

“I recommended you to our King as soon as I heard plans of this team. A Grey Warden is a must if you are going to predict the enemy’s movements, and suspect Darkspawn attacks. You’re a fantastically powerful Mage. There is no one else who could do this.”

“And if I accept?” Gabriel asked, lowering his voice.

“Then as I said, you will join me to Redcliffe. You and Lieutenant Morrison.” He turned his gaze to Jack. It was no more kind than it had been before, but the words that followed were at least complimentary. “There is always a place on our team for a skilled Templar. Darkspawn Emissaries are some of the most dangerous in the ranks – your abilities to nullify their Magic will be needed. Not to mention I’ve heard quite a few compliments about your ability to craft poultices.” He glanced at Gabriel and smirked. “Since the resident Mage has not bothered to study healing Magic, I’m sure your specialized potions may be helpful to your team.”

Jack glanced at Gabriel, and Gabriel looked back. There was a moment of silence between them as if they were reading each other’s thoughts through their stare.

“I’m in if you are,” it said.

“We already have other members on their way,” Taivan continued. “Specialists from other countries. This is a concern for all of Thedas. If we do not halt the Blight here then Orlais is next, and the Free Marches. Eventually the whole world?”

“Only a few specialists are all they can offer?” Gabriel asked skeptically.

“Can you blame them? Secure their own boarders, assure their own people’s lives. Ferelden would be doing the same thing if it were, say, Tevinter were in trouble.”

“Ferelden would say the ‘Vints get what they deserve. Chantry law says they started the Blight, after all.” Gabriel spoke almost bitterly. He shook his head.

“Yes, well, it was only an example.”

Jack looked at the Warden-Commander.

“And what of the other Wardens?” he asked. “Surely our brothers will send back up.”

“Yes,” he said. “A small compliment will be joining us in Denerim from other countries. Unfortunately, they will be unable to devote more resources to us until they can confirm for certain that this is more than a rogue attack by a few sects of Darkspawn.”

“We’re on our own then?”

“For now.”

“Figures,” Gabriel muttered.

“Once you and Enchanter Reyes agree to depart with Royal-Commander Taivan I will return to Denerim to prepare our brothers for what is to come.”

“Not just going to be sitting on your ass then, old man?” Gabriel joked, though his tone was mono. The Warden-Commander laughed.

“Couldn’t even if I wanted to, young man.”

Gabriel sighed, he turned his gaze to Taivan. There was a dark distrust and frustration between them, but he nodded, decompressing his tensed posture. He reached out with his right hand and took the knight’s shiny greave into his palm. He gave him one sturdy shake.

“I accept,” he said. He snorted. “Wish I could say it was an honor to be selected.”

“As will I,” Jack agreed. “Gabriel and I are in this until the end, aren’t we?” Gabriel nodded.

“Well then,” Taivan said with a huff. “I accept your commitment.” He looked between the two men. “Enchanter Reyes, Lieutenant Morrison…. Welcome to Overwatch.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

 

Maker, his face was beautiful in this light. Streams of gently white ribbons poured from the window and onto their bed, bathing his lovely features in a soft glow. His brown hair looked almost red tangled with the sun. It was a beauty that almost brought a tear to his eye.

Jack rose, propping himself up on his elbow so he had a better angle to admire him from. He had to be thankful. There was nothing more wonderful than waking to that view. It almost made getting up at sunrise to care for the animals worth it, simply to get _that_ lighting on _that_ face. He couldn’t fight the smile that broke across his face.

Then his eyes flickered open. Hazel gems stared up into Jack’s gazing blue irises. A smile that nearly mimicked Jack’s appeared, turning his beautiful pink lips up, and then they were against Jack’s. A soft moan rolled from underneath his hard chest, shifting into a sigh that brushed over the kiss. Fingers tangled into Jack’s hair, locking him in the kiss until he allowed Jack’s freedom. Jack didn’t mind. He liked it this way. Simple.

“You need to go feed the animals or they’re going to be cranky,” that soft voice finally ended the exchange. Jack rolled away and onto his back.

“Do I have to?” he complained with a smile. He rolled on top of him.

“Only if you don’t want me doing it.” Jack chuckled.

“Yes dear,” he said, pushing him back gently so he could rise from the bed.

The air outside of the covers was cold. It was a strange sensation. The cold was harsh – bitter. Ferelden could be cruel even in the summer, but this was intense even for Ferelden. Jack looked at the fire. The orange flickered against him, but he didn’t feel its heat.

Jack couldn’t shake this overwhelming sense of dread that suddenly overcame him. He trembled, his skin prickling, goose flesh rising over his creamy skin. He hugged himself, turning from the fire back to the bed in hopes of getting a comforting glimpse of his lover before bracing the cold of outside.

“Vincent,” he said expectantly, looking where he had not moments ago left his boyfriend sitting.

Vincent was not there, however, and in his place was a void.

The darkness was inky, reaching from its depths to grab Jack. When he stepped from its reach a haunting voice called to him.

“Jack,” it said. It was gravely as if the cords had been shredded and then stitched haphazardly back together. The blackness beckoned to him. As frightening as it appeared Jack couldn’t help but feel its charismatic draw. The dread that had buried itself into his chest melted away – like butter on a warm biscuit. Its sight was a balm to his soul.

Surely it could do no harm?

Jack took a step towards it.

The red eyes were the first to appear, growing rapidly as an image from within the void emerged. The darkness took shape as a large, black dragon burst from the wall, collapsing Jack’s home around him. It rushed forward, looming dangerously over him as it planned on taking a bite from Jack – or planning on biting all of him. It flashed forward in a snap, closing the space between them instantly and its jaws closed around him.

 

Jack shot awake. His heart hammered restlessly in his chest, sped up by the nightmare that had plagued him.

Where was he? What had happened?

Vincent… Where was Vincent?

It took him a moment of deep breathing and centering himself to remember the real world around him.

He was at camp just off the Imperial Highway. Night had fallen and they had stopped to rest.

He was okay.

And Vincent… Well…

“Bad dream?”

Across the diming fire, Gabriel sat. The flickering orange glowed against his dark skin. He was nursing the flames with the movements of his fingertips, eyes looking through their flicker at Jack.

“Ugh,” he groaned, pushing himself upright. The ground was hard beneath him, even through his sleeping mat. His right hip ached from laying in the same position for so long, but he didn’t speak on his discomfort. He looked down at the fire and sighed. “Yes,” he admitted, his voice hoarse from sleep.

“Warden bad or regular bad?”

Jack pulled his knees to his chest, leaning forward and resting as he watched the flame and tried to absorb its warmth. He could still feel the touch of the void beneath his skin. The unyielding cold that had caressed him still ran in his blood. He shivered, scooting closer to the heat in an attempt to scare away the remnants of the nightmare.

“A little bit of both,” he muttered, resting his chin atop his arms that were draped over his knees.

There was a silence between them before Gabriel said, “Want to talk about it?” The tone of his voice was unsure. Though Jack wasn’t certain what he doubted. Did he not know if he wanted to hear the recap of his dream, or did Gabriel just not know how to comfort someone shaking a nightmare?

“Not really,” Jack answered either way.

It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable speaking about his bad dreams. In fact, Gabriel was the only one now that understood the sheer terror that was Warden dreams. The connection to the Darkspawn was a difficult one. It was often hard to deal with the odd linking between Warden’s and their prey. Sometimes when they were close by Jack could hear their thoughts. The words were always garbled and shrill – like nails raking across stone. He could rarely make out what they were actually thinking, but it was unnerving just to hear.

Jack didn’t have an issue discussing how terrible it was to have those monsters inside. In fact, he found it eased the burden that the connection put on him. However, the topic of Vincent was a much harder one. It wasn’t something that he necessarily wanted to just dump on his companion, especially when their relationship was in precariously new position. Not too long-ago Jack was Gabriel’s jailor, then peers off in a new world together, now Gabriel was his superior. Sure, they had gotten to know each other beyond their stations, and Jack had developed a relative respect for Gabriel, but Jack didn’t find it easy to share his sorrows with him. Not yet.

Darkspawn yes. Ex-boyfriend no.

“Suit yourself,” Gabriel said, shrugging. He withdrew his hand from near the fire and turned to drink from a flask on his right. The flames died down – more significantly than Jack would expect. The light around the camp dimmed, and the woods around them became almost alike the void in his dreams.

Jack found himself moving closer to what remained of the fire.

“Want a drink?” Gabriel asked. Jack realized that he’d watched Jack fidget in the darkness, his dark eyes ever observant on the man as he tried to find invisible comfort.

“What is it?” Jack asked, suddenly aware how parched he was.

“It’s booze, does it matter what kind?”

Jack had never drank much in his adulthood. It wasn’t exactly smiled upon in the Templar order, but he wasn’t wholly innocent. Still, it had be years at the least. After that dream… the temptation was too much.

“Sure,” he said, standing from his pallet. His hip ached as he rounded the fire, and crashed beside Gabriel with a dramatic flop. His shoulder knocked into the Mage’s, but the man barely budged. Jack had never paid much attention to Gabriel’s definition, but he was a sturdy man for sure.

The robes and mail he wore weren’t exactly complimentary to his physique, though Jack could only imagine how buff he was underneath them. Suddenly, Jack found himself picturing Gabriel’s sculpted abs and rippling muscles, and a part of him became flustered for an entirely different reason. Luckily for him, Gabriel would probably just think he was still shaking off the dream.

To help stifle the tremble running up his spine, Jack took the flask from Gabriel and downed a swig. Perhaps, a swig was a little too over zealous because the liquid sent the man into a coughing fit. He doubled over, his hand folded over his stomach. He’d never tasted any alcohol that burned quite so much. It was like drinking lava.

Gabriel clasped his hand on Jack’s back, giving him a good pat in an attempt to help clear the burn from his lungs. It didn’t help, of course, but he appreciated the effort.

Damn, even Gabriel’s hand was strong as it folded around the space between Jack’s shoulder blades. He couldn’t fight the second shiver that shot through him, and he thanked the Maker once again that the coughing disguised it.

Boy, was he pathetic? His body betrayed him, as touched starved as it was.

“What is this swill?” he asked Gabriel, his voice scratchy from the heaving. He cleared his throat in an attempt to get himself under control.

Gabriel laughed and shrugged. “Just swill,” he said. “Got it from some Dwarf in Amaranthine. He told me it was strong. Guess he wasn’t mistaken.” Then he took a drink, and swallowed the liquid lava like it was nothing.

Jack glared at him, his blue eyes knitted with blond eyebrows. Gabriel seemed unbothered. He just smirked when he caught Jack’s twisted expression.

At least Jack felt warm now. Whether it was alcohol filling him with warmth, or the body heat that radiated from Gabriel’s proximity, he couldn’t say. He welcomed it no matter the cause, the cold stain of the dream chased away.

Gabriel wordlessly passed the bottle to Jack and returned to waving his hand in front of the fire. The flames began to roar once more. Jack was thankful for both. He took a small sip of the swill this time. The burn wasn’t quite as bad, and he managed not to cough. He could see Gabriel smirk out of the corner of his eye. He fought the urge to glare at him again.

“I have to ask,” Gabriel said, his dark eyes locked on the fire. The way the flames glowed orange across his dark skin highlighted his angled face in a complimentary way. He had such a lovely jaw line. “What do you think about our situation? We haven’t had the opportunity to discuss it with Royal-Commander asshole around.” Both men turned their eyes to the sleeping man. He was curled up on his side in elegantly sewn sleepwear grasping an old worn stuffed nug. Jack had no idea where he’d gotten it, but the man seemed to have no shame in cuddling with it.

“I can’t help but feel that this might be pointless,” Jack admitted. He’d supported the idea, but there was a gnawing doubt in the pit of his stomach that he had trouble shaking.

“I thought ‘he had a point?’” Gabriel’s tone was teasing.

“He did,” Jack said, “and I guess I don’t think it’s a bad idea. I’m just worried we’re leaving the Warden’s at a bad time.”

“Damn right it’s a bad time – there’s a Blight.”

“I guess it’s just the uncertainty. If this doesn’t work… doesn’t help. We’ll be failures.”

“No, Taivan will be the failure,” he said. “This is his team. If we fail it’s on him.”

“And if we all die in the act?”

“Then it’s not our problem anymore,” he said nonchalantly. Gabriel leaned back against a log.

“That’s a… blasé way to put it.”

“Olesian words… branching out from your Ferelden dog-lord heritage?” he joked. “I guess you can say I became unconcerned with death when I willingly tainted myself with Darkspawn blood.”

“Neither of us knew…”

“Come on, Jack.” He sat back up to look at him seriously. “We knew – knew it was a life commitment. We just didn’t know why.” He leaned back. “No one leaves the Wardens.” Jack sighed.

“You regret it?” Gabriel shook his head.

“Do I regret moving from one prison to another less restrictive prison? No,” he said seriously, his dark eyes turned down as he idly plucked the grass from the ground. “At least this way I can actually help people. The Wardens…”

“They’re heroes,” Jack said, knowing where he was going. Gabriel dropped the shreds of grass on Jack’s leg. He shook his head.

“An idealistic way of putting it,” he said, glancing up into the Templar’s eyes. Jack couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t want to admit you have ideals, Gabriel?” he teased. Gabriel laughed.

“Perhaps. Just never understood that big damned hero dream. Heroes… if they really exist… they sacrifice a lot. Don’t know why someone would want to be one.” He looked over Jack’s face, his brown eyes flicking thoughtfully. “You’re one of them, though, aren’t you, Jack? Big damned hero? Or you want to be.” Jack couldn’t fight the blush that rose on his cheeks. He broke their eye contact and looked at the grass shrapnel that was left on his pants. He picked at it. He couldn’t deny that he liked the idea of being regarded a hero, doing heroic things, saving people. He couldn’t deny that he would give up a lot to make sure others were safe. “Just don’t do anything stupid, Jack. Guess I’m… you’re superior now. Don’t want your death on my hands.” And with that he dropped the topic, relaxing back on his log and taking a drink from his flask.

Across the camp, Royal-Commander Taivan snored loudly. Both men glanced up at them.

“What’s his deal?” Jack asked Gabriel. “Noticed some tension between you two.” Gabriel sighed, obviously not exactly wanting to talk about that. He didn’t deny Jack, though.

“Met Taivan when he was a Captain in the King’s armies. He already had an ego the size of the Maker Himself, but he wasn’t _as_ bad as he is now. The circle released me into his custody several times so that they could have a Combat Mage to help with some of his tasks. I remember he was so pissed when he learned I didn’t know healing magic. Think that’s what he’d requested, but got me instead. We ended up liking each other though. We worked well as a team. Most of our tasks were hunting down cells of bandits that were getting out of hand.” Gabriel leaned forward towards the fire. He waved his hand causing the flames to bend and flicker towards him until a miniature ball of flame rested in his palm. It danced calmly against his skin. “The time that he was referring to back in Amaranthine was when we were targeting a slaving ring. Some Tevinter assholes were trying to take the Elves from the alienage in Denerim to sell them as slaves back in their home country. We were sent to investigate by the king. During the process Taivan ended up fucking off somewhere and getting drunk and hooking up with an Elven prostitute. It put me and a few other members of the team in serious danger when we were attacked by a ton of talented Tevinter Mages. A few of the team were injured, but I managed to get them out of there alive. We apprehended all of the ‘Vints, freed all the Elves. It was a successful mission, but not thanks to Taivan. I think he recognizes that, as conceded as he is. Our relationship became strained after that point, but I think he respects me at the very least…” He sighed and shook his head. “He’s a fucking fool.” Jack recognized that ire he had for him. He had a feeling there was a little more than Gabriel was letting on.

“Were you two…” Jack glanced between Gabriel and the sleeping man.

“Fucking?” he asked, his dark eyebrows raised. Jack nodded, his cheeks blushing once again. “I’m not going to say we weren’t,” he said honestly. “But it wasn’t… deep. Well, maybe it was a little. I think, for him, I was this destructive force that he wanted to tame. Being tamed is not something I want, and that frustrated him. I’ve always assumed that the mission at the alienage, him running off, leaving me to fend for myself was him trying to punish me for being uncooperative with his plans. Ironically, when we stopped sleeping together was when he started respecting me as something other than a pet to do his bidding. Gabriel, shield me from these arrows. Gabriel, set this man on fire. Gabriel, suck my dick.” He sighed.

Jack was a bit surprised at how much he had unloaded. He felt a bit guilty. After all, he had refused to talk about his ex, but Gabriel had no problem sharing. He’d never pegged Gabriel as an open book, but he also didn’t seem like someone to shy away from the truth.

“And for you? What was he?” he couldn’t stop himself from prying further.

“Freedom?” Gabriel suggested. “Not really sure what I saw in him, but every time I saw him, I was free of that tower. I didn’t have to sneak around the Templars and have quick flings in cupboards when no one was looking. I’d never had an actual relationship of any kind before Taivan. Guess that’s what I saw in him.”

Jack couldn’t help but feel guilty. His ideals and sense of duty were always at a constant conflict when he was a Templar. He was protecting these Mages, protecting the common people. However, he was also stopping the Mages from having a normal life. Who was he to say who could and couldn’t be free? He was not the Maker. He had no place to judge.

“I’m sorry,” he said, hanging his head. Gabriel looked up at him, his lips turning into a frown.

“Hey,” he said firmly. “Jack. I’m not fucking blaming you. I don’t think Templars are bad. I don’t think you’re bad. I just resent that until now I’ve never had a taste of freedom. I’m blaming my circumstances – not someone who had nothing to do with it. You’re a Templar – I’m a Mage, but we’re friends, aren’t we?” Jack looked back at him. Were they friends? They’d practically been connected at the hip since they’d been recruited into the Grey Wardens together.

“Yes,” he said with a small smile. “I’d like to think we are… Friends, I mean.”

“We’re in this together. No matter what happens… it’s you and me.” The flame in his palm vanished and Gabriel offered Jack his hand to shake. He wanted to make it official, Jack assumed. The Templar smiled and grabbed the Mages hand.

“Together,” he agreed, grasping his impossibly warm palm. “You and me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

 

Gabriel was damn tired. He hadn’t gotten much sleep last night due to the fact that he’d elected to keep watch over the camp. To be fair, he didn’t get much sleep anyway, not since he’d become a Warden. The connection to the Darkspawn was overwhelming, and at night it was near impossible to faze out. The whispers in his ear drove him crazy, the words they spoke disturbed him. Death, destruction, utter darkness.

He yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fists and stretching. He really needed a good nap. Or some coffee… maybe sugar? A cookie sounded really good.

When were they getting to Redcliffe?

Gabriel was half tempted to ask Taivan, “Are we there yet?” like some impatient child. He’d like to see the annoyed expression on his face. Just that alone was enough amusement to carry him the rest of the way.

At least the view was good.

Jack’s swaying hips framed against the greenery that was the woods, was almost enough to keep his mind off the ache in his feet. Gabriel rarely saw him outside of heavy plate armor. Today he was wearing tight, blue, linen trousers that hugged his lower half perfectly. Jack’s ass was… something to look at. It didn’t have the most exceptional shape. In fact, it was rather square and flat. But for something so square and flat, it had an impressive definition. Gabriel could only imagine how firm they were to the touch. He bet they were sheer muscles, built up from years of wearing nothing but heavy armor. And the way that his pants fit to every crease and bend definitely drove Gabriel just a little bit crazy. He was glad the day was uncharacteristically warm for the Ferelden fall even if he was sweating under his robes.

Damn. He really needed to get laid.

Gabriel decided to break his line of view, and speed up. He matched pace with Jack, walking along side of him.

“What do you think our teammates are going to be like?” Gabriel asked, trying to spark some conversation. His blue eyes flicked over to the man on his right.

“Not sure,” he said. “A bunch of… old warriors?”

“You mean like us?” he joked. The blond laughed.

Maker, he was beautiful. His smile was almost contagious, the way it wrinkled the corners of his mouth. Sun light bathed his creamy white skin, beaming through his bright golden hair. Even as the tress covered them in shade, his skin glowed, as if he had his own sunshine inside.

Gabriel forcibly pulled his eyes from where they bore on Jack’s face. He shook his head.

“Have you ever been to Redcliffe before?” Jack asked. Gabriel could feel his eyes on his face, but he didn’t meet his gaze.

“A few times,” he answered. “Passed through on my way to Denerim from the tower. It’s a nice, quaint village, I suppose. They’ve had some issues lately, I’ve heard. The Arl’s son turned out to be a Mage – it caused quite the stir, of course.”

“I heard that. He didn’t come to our tower, though.” Gabriel nodded.

“Monstimmard, I heard, under his mother’s request.” Gabriel finally looked at his companion. “How about you? Ever seen Redcliffe?” Jack shook his head.

“Never had the opportunity to travel much, well… until I joined the Warden’s, at least. Before then, the places I’ve been to, I could name on one hand.”

“Name them,” Gabriel dared.

“Well, I grew up in Honnleath,” he said. “I was seventeen when I went to Lake Calenhad to join the Templar Order. For a while, under the order, my boyfriend and I lived in Lothering.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow, and looked at Jack in interest. Jack was visibly uncomfortable, his head hanging and eyes at his feet.

“Boyfriend?” he asked, half-teasing. Jack sighed.

“Yeah. Ex, now.” Gabriel opened his mouth to pry, but Jack shut him down before he even had the opportunity. “Don’t ask,” he said. So, Gabriel closed his gaping mouth, deciding to respect Jack’s wishes and not push it.

Silence fell between them.

“Ho, boys!” Taivan called from up front. “Redcliffe Castle! Do you see it?” Jack and Gabriel picked up speed to move through a thicket of trees. As they passed into a clearing, the top of the distant castle came into view.

“Finally,” Gabriel said. “We’re almost there. I am starving for some good food.”

“Hey,” Taivan objected. “I cooked you some fish.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“It was raw,” he said. The man had always fancied himself an Orlesian chef, but he could barely cook meat all the way through. When they were together, Gabriel faked his like of the meals, if only to appease him for a time. Now, though, he didn’t give a fuck because he wasn’t getting fucked.

 

Redcliffe hadn’t changed much. Perhaps, there were a few more barriers erected around the town, and the villagers stared much more harshly at anyone in a robe, but otherwise it was the relative same. Gabriel got a few sneers, but it wasn’t something he wasn’t used to. He did understand their hesitance, even if he hated bigotry. Undead had ravaged their village, after all.

Weak mages truly made them all look bad. They, the ones who turned to demons to solve their problems, were why non-mages found it necessary to repress them within the Circle of Magi. He had problems too, and he solved them using his own potential, not something borrowed from a creature of the fade.

The roads of the town center were made of dirt. Dirt that Gabriel kicked while Taivan spoke with a local Templar about being escorted to the castle. The arl’s castle was obnoxiously far from the main village. Maybe he liked making sure he couldn’t mingle with the riffraff. Gabriel wouldn’t be surprised. Leaders often tended to distance themselves from their citizens.

The templar glanced over Taivan’s shoulder, eying Gabriel suspiciously. Of course a Templar was tense at the presence of a Mage. They were always waiting for them to do something violent, ready at any sign of trouble to completely lock down a mage’s abilities. He looked over at Jack, who was wearing a tunic with the Grey Warden griffin embroidered on the chest, then back at Gabriel. He could read the man’s lips when he asked, “Grey Wardens?” Taivan nodded. Gabriel was starting to get frustrated by this back and forth. He’d felt like he’d been waiting forever for some kind of agreement, but yet they still spoke. He spun around and took off.

“Where are you going?” Jack called.

“Some place I can find alcohol!” he replied, content with having a drink even if he never got to that damned castle.

Gabriel headed down the pier that extended over the shore of Lake Calenhad. He could see that there were multiple shops and few homes dotted across the jutting wooden platforms. The villagers were all tense and uncomfortable. Surely, a bar would be easily accessible.

Turns out, it was harder to find a bar than Gabriel expected, but once he was sat down on a stool with some mead in his stomach he felt immediately better. The barmaid was flirting with him, and a guy who sat at the other end of the bar was staring with a hateful glint in his eyes. The girl was either oblivious or not near as bigoted as most of the villagers, and the man was two parts idiotic and prejudiced. Gabriel actively attempted to ignore them both.

“So are you from Antiva?” the woman asked with a obnoxiously large smile as she sat down a mug that Gabriel hadn’t ordered. She motioned to it. “On the house.”

“Ferelden,” Gabriel replied, barely glancing up at her.

“You look…”

“Parents were,” he answered gruffly, glancing up at her only to shoot a warning glare. He wasn’t interested in small talk with the horny locals. He was interested in getting drunk off his ass.

“Ooh how exotic,” she hummed, leaning forward.

“Not really,” he said, inflecting his voice in another attempt to scare her off.

“I’ve never met an Antivan before,” the girl continued anyway.

“ _I’m not from Antiva_.” He was practically growling at this point. “I grew up in the fucking circle across the Maker-forsaken lake.”

“Mages,” the man at the end of the bar scoffed. Gabriel, at this point, was incredibly frustrated, so instead of ignoring the man, he slammed his hand hard onto the bar. The force made a loud, rumbling bang.

“You have a problem with mages?” he snapped. The man didn’t reply, he kept his head down. Gabriel looked back at the girl across the bar. “Look,” he said, trying to keep his tone even, “you’re a very pretty woman, and normally I would take the opportunity to fuck you. Today is just not the day. Now, can you leave me alone so I can enjoy my drink?” The woman stared at him, wide blue eyes. She nodded and backed off, going to clean the bar. Gabriel sighed and took a drink.  

Gabriel looked down at the bar then back up at the girl as she tired hard to focus on cleaning. Maybe he shouldn’t have turned her down. It would have been a good way of stress relief, at the very least. She seemed a sweet girl, and she was definitely pretty. He really needed to get laid too.

Gabriel opened his mouth to call her back over.

“Gabriel,” Jack’s deep voice called from behind him. The sound of the door closing followed. Gabriel craned his neck to see his companion approaching him. The templar took a seat beside him. “Royal-Commander Taivan and our templar escort are ready to go.” Gabriel snorted.

“I’m drinking,” he said.

“Gabriel, we need to get going.” Gabriel turned a glare his way.

“ _Drinking._ ”

“Fine. But once you’re finished, we need to go.” Jack leaned against the bar, one elbow on the wood with his head propped up by his hand.

“Would you like a drink, ser?” the barmaid asked, looking at Jack with the same hungry look she had given to Gabriel. She didn’t dare flirt, however, giving Gabriel an uncertain glance. Jack barely looked at her.

“No, thank you,” he said, his blue eyes happily locked on Gabriel’s face. Gabriel took a drink of his mead. “This town is quite lovely,” he mused, looking around at the small bar. “It’s so much larger than Honnleath and Lothering.” His smile was captivating.

“But no where near as large as Amaranthine or Denerim,” the mage pointed out.

“Yes, but that’s the beauty of it,” Jack said, his smile growing. “It’s not crowded and overwhelming like those cities, but it still feels populated.” He looked over Gabriel. “I feel like this would be the kind of place I’d like to settle down…” He paused and then frowned, as if he was just remembering himself outside of his wistful desires. “If that were an option any longer…”

The light that left his eyes made Gabriel feel guilty. Not that it was his fault, but he didn’t like seeing him frown. To Gabriel, being a warden meant more freedom. To Jack, however, it meant giving up much more.

Gabriel didn’t know what to say, so he said, “Anything is better than the Circle Tower to me.” Jack nodded.

“Yes, I suppose you have a point.” His voice was quiet and saddened.

“Fuckin’ mages,” the man at the end of the bar growled, apparently having grown the courage to antagonize Gabriel once more. “Andraste’s tits, this town don’t need mages around ‘ere.” Gabriel, as usual, couldn’t fight the stir of anger that arose in him. He jumped up from his stool.

“What is your problem?” he demanded. The man looked at him with hate in his eyes. Hate was something Gabriel saw a lot. It never made it easier, though, being hated simply for being who he was born as. It made him so angry. And in that moment, he couldn’t control it.

“My problem is all ya fuckin’ mages,” the man challenged. “Your kind terrorized this town. The dead screaming in the night, scratching at our doors, killing our people.”

“That was a mage, _a mage._ It had nothing to do with us as a whole.” The man laughed.

“Then explain all the people you mages kill,” he demanded. “Cause you get possessed or can’t control your magic, eh?”

“Haven’t we suffered enough?!” Gabriel yelled, his hand lighting in flame.

“Gabriel, Gabriel,” Jack said, finally stepping in between them. He grabbed Gabriel’s hand, apparently, unafraid of the fire. The flames died down. Gabriel looked at him. His face was so soft. His eyebrows were knit in concern, his forehead wrinkled. And Gabriel relaxed. His stupid, fucking, sunshine face was all it took. Gabriel hated that. Well, he didn’t hate his face, he liked his face. He hated how easily it made him docile. “Shh,” he hummed, his soft hand running over Gabriel’s warm skin, “calm down.” Gabriel took a breath, and nodded. It was almost as if he had used his templar abilities on him, cooling his fire, but Gabriel knew he hadn’t. He didn’t need to.

“Oi,” the man at the end of the bar said, trying once again to rile them up, “you a templar, eh?” he asked, motioning to the shield that was strapped to Jack’s back. “Control your mage. Nothing more than a wild dog.” Jack glanced from the man to Gabriel and then back to the man. He sighed.

Suddenly, Jack spun around and punched the man directly in the face. He hit the ground hard, crumpling beside the stool and grasping his nose.

Gabriel was incredibly surprised, probably almost as much as the man who had just had his nose broken by the sunshine templar. He couldn’t stifle the laughter that escaped his chest as the man’s ire turned to Jack. His eyes were wide and blood was leaking from beneath his hand. He stood up quickly.

“I’m going to get the guards!” he threatened, rushing from the bar with his tail between his legs.

“Maker, Jack, that was incredible,” Gabriel laughed. Jack shook his hand; the force of the punch had split one of his knuckles open. He looked at Gabriel with a mixed look of concern and pride.

“Well,” he said. “He _did_ deserve it.”

“You two, please leave,” the barmaid begged in a small voice. She looked absolutely terrified, her pretty green eyes wide as she stared at the two men. She was shaking. The fear on her face caused guilt within Gabriel, once again. He didn’t need to be an abomination to scare people.

“Gabriel, come on,” Jack said, retreating for the door. “Before we get arrested.” Gabriel looked at the girl.

“Sorry about that,” he said with a soft voice, trying to assure the woman. He tossed a few silver on the bar. “Keep the change.” Another person who would, more than likely, be unable to trust mages, and it was because of him this time. He exhaled sharply and followed Jack.

 

Gabriel had never, admittedly, been in a castle quite like Redcliffe’s. Most lords and ladies didn’t allow him within a hundred feet of their precious abodes. For once, this was an arl who had no choice. Gabriel was uncertain if the man would normally accept mages, but he didn’t really care. Redcliffe Castle was huge – way bigger than the arl’s court back in Amaranthine. He was pretty sure that he could get lost within it.

Jack was even more impressed by the hold. His blue eyes were wider than ever, staring around at the high ceilings with the large candelabras that hung from them, and the big stone dogs that decorated the halls. It was a Ferelden castle, after all. Jack was such a simple country boy – a true blooded Ferelden. Only true blooded Fereldens could have such appreciation for oversized dog statues. The obsession with dogs was something Gabriel never really understood. On Jack, though, the fascination was at least cute. Gabriel couldn’t make himself look away from the child like wonder on his face, it was almost hypnotizing.

“The arl was nice enough to let us use his home for our base of operations until we get out in the field,” Taivan spoke, pulling Gabriel’s attention. It annoyed him. _He_ annoyed him.

“Yeah, well, I’m sure he has an interest in not dying by darkspawn,” he replied through gritted teeth.

“I’m sure he could spare the space, at least,” Jack said. “This place is enormous.”

“Yes, well, I doubt we’ll even run into one of the Guerrin family,” Taivan said. “We’ve been set up in a wing with all its own services.”

“Yes, well, try not to fuck the arl’s loaned chamber boy,” Gabriel antagonized. “We may not get our deposit back on the rooms.” Jack laughed, and Taivan glared. Worth it.

“Insubordination,” the _Royal-Commander_ grumbled. Gabriel hoped that Taivan wasn’t expecting respect because he had none for the man. He just snickered.

“Royal-Commander Taivan,” a young elf called to them as they entered the arl’s empty court. The throne room was probably bigger than all of Redcliffe village on its own. The look that Taivan gave the poor elf confirmed Gabriel’s suspicions that they would _not_ be getting their deposit back.

“Yes, that is me,” he hummed, lowering his gaze at the lanky boy. Maker, Taivan was doing that looking through his eyelashes thing to the poor elf. It looked very awkward considering the servant was a bit shorter than Taivan, causing him to lower his head much more than looked natural. Gabriel had to fight his laugh.

“Come,” the servant beckoned, “I will show you where you will be staying during your time with us. You can call me Aadyn.”

“The other’s have arrived, yes?” Jack asked as he followed where the elf led, down a long stone hallway.

“Not all,” he replied. “Two arrived before you. I believe we are still expecting one more member.”

“Which two?” Taivan questioned, keeping speed with the elf so that he could look down at him.

“I am unsure of their names. I have not been assigned to them. One is a Qunari and the other a dwarf. There was quite a stir when the Qunari arrived. From what I hear, he is a very pleasant fellow.” Aadyn smiled.

“A Qunari?” Jack questioned with a tone of excitement. “I’ve never seen one of those.”

“Have you been sheltered your whole life?” Gabriel asked, turning to look at his companion in question. Jack shrugged.

“I believe your friends are having lunch,” Aadyn said. “I will show you to your rooms, and then lead you to the feast hall.”

The feast hall was a large stone room lined with rows of wood benches and tables. The walls were stone interior with no windows what-so-ever. Two big maces hung over a distant fire place, crossing over each other. It was void of inhabitants aside from a large Qunari and a small dwarf sitting at the end of one of the tables. The table was covered in half eaten food as if it had been set up for a feast that would sate a party of twenty.

The Qunari was towering, even sitting down. He had glistening skin the color of silver and hair as stark white as snow. It flowed long and weightless down his back, and was framed by four sets of horns. One pair were huge and curved, jutting back behind his head. They were capped with two blunted metal covers, supposedly so he didn’t accidentally impale anyone. He had a much smaller pair of horns snuggled up against the first pair. One eye was a bright, glowing, icy blue, and the other eye was white. A long scar ran from his forehead, over the eye, and down to his cheek. He wore an oversized tunic that hung loose. His muscles were defined beneath it, even still. On his left wrist was a large, metal brace, lined with golden stones that shimmered when he moved. It was odd, almost mystical.

The dwarf was, as defined by his race, small but surprisingly muscular. Well, maybe not so surprisingly, dwarves were hard workers, and this dwarf was supposedly of the smith caste. He had, as many dwarves did, a large, bushy, light blond beard. Short blond hair was hidden beneath a dark blue, shapeless hat. His face and white tunic were dirty, smudge with soot and food. When was the last time this man washed? Gabriel swore he could smell him as they approached.

“I’ll make you the best armor – better than any the humans could ever make for you!” the dwarf was saying as they arrived near the table.

The Qunari was the first to notice their approached, and his face lit up. He rose excitedly, and the size of the man was almost overwhelming.

“My friends!” he called loudly, despite having never met them before. He had an odd accent, not one befitting of the Qunari Gabriel had met before – not that he’d met that many. He rushed towards them, an oversized man with the mentality of a mabari. “It is wonderful to meet you! I am Reinhardt Wilhelm of Nevarra.” The accent made sense now.

“Nevarra, huh,” Gabriel mused, looking him over. “Look Qunari to me.”

“Gabriel, don’t be rude,” Jack scolded under his breath.

“Our big friend here is Tal-Vashath,” Taivan explained.

“I was raised by humans,” the Qunari said.

“And this here is Torbjörn Lindholm. He’s from Orzammar,” Taivan introduced. Everyone looked at the dwarf who couldn’t be bothered to cease from stuffing his face with mutton to say a word to them. He glanced at them and nodded – that was all. “He’s a smith,” Taivan continued since the man was uninterested in introducing himself. “The best in Orzammar.” Everyone looked at the dwarf once more. He looked at them and nodded to confirm, but said nothing. “He’s also an artificer, and skilled in constructing traps.” Stares returned to the dwarf. He shrugged and continued eating.

“Sorry about our little friend!” Reinhardt apologized on his behalf.

“Don’t call me little!” the dwarf finally stopped eating to yell. Reinhardt smiled sheepishly.

“You’ll get used to him!”

“How long have you two been waiting?” Jack asked.

“A few days!” Reinhardt replied. Everything he said was so loud.

“You kept me waiting for nearly a week,” Torbjörn snapped between bites.

“Had to round these two up,” Taivan explained. “We’re waiting on one more.” The dwarf growled.

“Free stay in a castle, I’m not complaining,” Jack said. “This place is so nice.”

“Oh! I agree!” Reinhardt announced. “And the food is wonderful! Why don’t you join us?” he motioned to the table with his large hand.

“Do they have alcohol?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes!” Reinhardt announced, offering Gabriel a large mug.

“Then I’m in!” he said, taking it and sitting beside the angry dwarf. Jack smiled and sat across from him. He grabbed a roll and took a bite.

“I think I’m going to like it here,” the Templar said with a grin. Gabriel looked at his sunshine face and smiled.

“Me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

 

A week had passed without word. Taivan was growing less and less certain if they’d be joined by their missing member. He swore that she was a long-time friend of his, and that she was definitely coming. He said that she’d sent a reply letter, she had affirmed she would be there and was leaving immediately. But a long time had past between correspondence, and with her absence Taivan lost confidence in her.

She was apparently Tevinter, a non-mage who had somehow risen in the ranks within the mage dominated country. She was a commander, leading a sect of the Tevinter army to defend the isle of Seheron from the Qunari. Or at least that’s what Taivan had to say about the mysterious woman. The Royal-Commander never even mentioned her name.

So, while they waited, Jack had to find ways to entertain himself.

It wasn’t difficult for him, at first at least. He enjoyed the serenity, a calm that he hadn’t experienced since he’d left his family farm. He’d never had such royal treatment, too; a big palace and servants. It was all so foreign to him, to what he’d come to expect of his life. He had the feeling he’d never get an opportunity to just _relax_ like this again, and so he did.

Jack spent a lot his time reading, primarily, catching up on texts that weren’t passages of the Chant. He read a lot in his free time as a Templar, but it wasn’t often that he had any. Picking up where he left off in his favorite crime/mystery novels was almost as good as ascending to the Maker’s side, or perhaps that was a tad dramatic. Either way he enjoyed having the opportunity to read again.

Jack spent the rest of his time with Gabriel. The mage was restless, and had been since they arrived. The only time he stopped pacing was when Jack gave him a reason to. Sometimes they’d read together. Other times Jack would escort him to the village. The villagers very obviously didn’t trust his companion to be alone, but the local templars were content enough having Jack around when the mage was among the public; and Jack was happy to see Gabriel happy.

However, as time ticked on Jack began to feel Gabriel’s intensity. He became very aware just how much time they were wasting at Redcliffe castle. While he was lounging around reading books by some dwarf in Kirkwall and eating sweet rolls, people were dying. He found it hard to cope with the sense of idleness.

* * *

 

Dear Mom and Dad,

I know you weren’t happy when I joined the Templars and I know you were even more hesitant when I decided to become a Grey Warden, and that definitely makes me nervous to tell you what I’m doing now. I’ve been offered a position I couldn’t refuse. I know you’re going to call me a brave fool all the while supporting me. I just want you both to understand that what I’m doing is to protect all the innocents that includes you… and Vincent… and everyone. I’ll try to write whenever I have down time, though I’m not sure how often that will be. I have a feeling you’ll have trouble finding a way to send me return letters. It seems I’ve been invited to join a prestigious group of warriors. Me and Gabriel Reyes. You remember him, right? I’m pretty sure I’ve told you about the time in the circle when he punched the Knight-Captain, and got away with it. And also, I’m sure I mentioned him when I was picked to become a Warden. It seems we are destined to be together. I seem to be following him everywhere, or visa versa. We’re going to fight the Darkspawn. We’re going to stop the Blight. I promise. I’ll be fine. And mom… take care of dad.

Love,

Jack

* * *

 

Jack looked up from the parchment. He tapped his lip with the pen and sighed. He wasn’t good with words especially where his parents were concerned. He knew they would be upset, and he found it hard to console them. They had a right to know, though, and he wasn’t doing anything better.

“Hard at work?”

Jack glanced up to see Gabriel leaning against the doorway. For once, he was wearing pants. Well, maybe he always wore pants, but it was hard to tell when he generally had long robes on. He leaned against the door frame to Jack’s room, dressed all in black. He wore a black tunic that was slit partly at the neckline, exposing deep russet skin that was dotted with dark hair. He wore a long coat over top of that; it hung all the way to the top of his boots, flowing behind him when he moved. Then there were the tight leather pants, hugging the man’s thighs. Wow, he had really nice thighs. Like… really nice. Jack had never noticed them before.

“What?” Jack questioned, his stare shifting up Gabriel’s body to meet the man’s eyes. How long had he been staring? Luckily for him, Gabriel laughed it off.

“Breakfast is ready,” he said with an amused smirk, brown eyes rolling playfully.

“Is it?” he questioned, looking out his window. He’d arose at sunrise and had been contemplating his words since. Scrunched up paper rejects were littered around his desk. “I wasn’t aware anyone was even awake.”

“You’ve been here a while, then,” Gabriel said, more matter-o-factly than a question. He took a step inside the room and scooped up a discarded letter. He pulled it taught, smoothing over the wrinkles with his thumb. “You do this often?” he questioned. When Jack replied by giving him a quizzical look he clarified, “Run away, I mean. It sounds like they expect it from you, at this point.” Jack sighed.

“Yeah, I suppose. This is another title I’ll have to add to my resume. Farmer. Templar. Grey Warden. Now… what… would we be, exactly?”

“I suppose you are our field medic, as Taivan would put it.”

“Field medic then?”  The templar’s eyes looked down at the finished paper as he contemplated if he wanted to allow this iteration to join its friends on the stone floor. “I think I make them sad,” he admitted. “My dad always wanted me to take over the farm, but I just had to join the order.” He shrugged.

“I bet they’re proud of you,” Gabriel said. He had this sincere voice, and this sparkle in his eyes. Jack didn’t often this side of him. “They’re big fucking hero of a son.” That was more like him. He laughed and tossed the letter back on the ground. “Try not to get in over your head.” Gabriel headed back towards the door. “Now, Ser Hero, I think we can handle some rolls and small talk with the dwarf.” Jack glanced one more time at the letter.

“Okay,” he agreed. “I’m coming.” He left his work behind and followed the mage to the dining hall.

 

Dining with the new Overwatch was a… loud time. Between Reinhardt’s jovial stories, and Torbjörn shouting over miniscule things that made him mad, it was hard to get a word in.

“And there I was, the only thing between my wounded squad mates and the enemies, using a scrap of broken stone as a shield from the fire the ‘Vints were raining on us! I held it above my head, a barrier so heavy I struggled to bare it! But I knew it was the only thing between death and my men…” Jack’s eyes lingered on the Qunari as he grandiosely told his war story. The large man was incredibly invested, even if most of the spectators’ eyes were glazing over. Jack tried his best to focus, if only to be polite, but his mind kept wondering.

He wondered if his parents were okay. He was certain that the Darkspawn hadn’t reached Honnleath just yet. Still, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Perhaps, he should tell them to leave, to travel. It’d be easy for them to cross into Orlesian territory. Then again, there wasn’t much in terms of civilization among the Frostbacks. They were getting old, and his father’s breathing issues would make it even more problematic for them to travel through the mountains. And then they would reach what? The Dales? An unstable area. Would they be safe? Would it be easier to take a chance with the Blight?

Jack needed to finish his letter.

Just as he prepared to stand an angry voice echoed through the hall. “Let me go!” it yelled. It was a woman, Jack recognized that right away. The frustration and distress laced in her voice encouraged him to stand at attention, preparing to leap over the bench and help whoever was in need.

Just then a man clad in the armor of a Redcliffe knight suddenly crashed through the door, hitting the ground with a loud, metal thud. A woman with a navy-blue hood pulled up stepped over him. She looked around at the room.

“Well,” she said with a skeptical tone. “This is not what I expected.” She tapped her chin with a painted nail as golden eyes took in the room. None of the men spoke.

Suddenly, another guard rushed into the room. “There you are!” he shouted, grabbing the woman from behind violently. He wrapped his armored arms around her in an attempt to restrain her, but she struggled. She bent forward and forced her elbow back to try and separate them.

“Release me!” she demanded.

Jack didn’t know who this woman was, but his instincts told him that she wasn’t a danger to any of them and she didn’t deserve to be handled like that.

“Let her go,” Jack demanded, stepping towards her and the guards who were harassing her. The guard didn’t seem to care for the order. He kept trying to restrain the small woman, who was struggling surprisingly hard. He was having an increasingly difficult time keeping his grip on her. “ _Let her go!”_ Jack ordered again, now on them. He reached out to force the man from her, but the other guard, who had recovered from his fall, grabbed him. Jack shook his arm from his grasp, but before he could turn to help the woman the guard had been thrown off of her from an invisible force. Instantly, Jack’s gaze turned to Gabriel, who was just dropping his hand to the table. He seemed only half-invested in the struggle, his posture relaxed and half eaten fruit in hand.

“He said let her go,” Gabriel rephrased, his eyes shooting a warning look at the guard who had grabbed Jack.

“She has no clearance to be here,” the man explained. Jack placed himself between the man and the woman.

“I don’t care,” he said. “Why don’t you try talking to her?”

“We did. She punched him,” he motioned to the other guard, “in the throat and took off running.” Jack looked at the woman in question and she shrugged.

“They were delaying me,” she said, a smirk on her lips.

“I think you have made you point. Release her to us,” Jack directed it to the guard.

“I think not,” he said. “She is trespassing within the arls property. She was not on the list that was provided to us by Royal-Commander Taivan. Therefor, she is to be taken to the dungeon.”

“Release me!” she was screaming again; the other guard having apparently grabbed her from behind once more. Before Jack even had to opportunity to stop him, he was being thrown back, hard into the wall once again.

Reinhardt stepped between the woman and the man. He’d tossed him harder than Gabriel had and the armor-clad man seemed stunned, probably banged around inside his protective shell.

Apparently, a large Qunari was more intimidating than Jack could be, and they backed off. The guard who had been standing against Jack took a step back, looking between the two men.

“Fine,” he said. “She’s your problem now. I’d watch your sensitive areas though.” He grabbed his friend, who was still on the ground, and lugged him from the room.

“My bow!” she called to them. The guard stopped and huffed, tossing the bow that had been slung over his shoulder at the woman. She caught it and smirked at him as the men slinked away.

“Thank you for your assistance,” the woman said, smiling up at Reinhardt. He grinned and actually bowed.

“No bother, my lady,” he said, not overly loud for once, his voice dipping in an almost respectful tone. It was odd for Jack to hear him that way. She looked to the templar and shrugged.

“You too,” she said. “I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Jack said.

She stepped away from them, then, and headed towards the table where the other three were still eating, care-free.

“So, this is Overwatch?” she mused, looking over the them. “Real heroic, I see.”

“Taivan, do you know her?” Jack asked, having followed her back to the table. “Is she the one we were waiting on?”

“Never seen her before in my life,” he replied, mouth full of food, shrugging.

“No, you do not know me.”

The woman pulled her hood down, revealing the entirety of her appearance. She was an elf, pointed ears jutting out from beneath a long black braid of hair. Her skin was the color of bronze, shimmering in the candle light. She was a pretty, young woman, dressed in a tunic and pants made from brown animal hide, and covered by a blue cloak.

“Why are you here?” Taivan asked, finally finding the effort to take some interest in her presence.

“This invitation brought me here,” the elf said, laying a scroll on the table. Gabriel drew it to him and rolled it open.

“It’s signed by you,” he told the Royal-Commander.

“Let me see that!” The man snatched it from the mage’s hand and looked over it. His eyes snapped to the woman’s face, glaring at her. “This was not for you!” he yelled. “Who are you? How did you get this?!” The elf seemed unphased by his reaction. She shrugged with one shoulder.

“My name is Ana Amari,” she replied.

“How did you get this invitation?!” he demanded again. “Where is Farria? What did you do to her?”

“I did nothing to her!” she snapped, her voice finally raising in reaction to being accused. “Farria Veranus is dead.” She crossed her arms, and looked away. Her anger cooled, and a form of pain was plain on her face.

The obvious hurt on the elf’s countenance did not stop Taivan from overreacting. He leapt from the table and stormed to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. “What happened to her?” he demanded. Ana did not like that and lashed out, kicking Taivan between the legs and stepping back when he released her. He crumbled to the ground, holding his crotch and whimpering in pain. Gabriel, observing quietly up until then, burst out laughing.

“I would never have hurt her!” she said. “Farria was my friend, my mentor. She died in Seheron, protecting one the natives from an army of Qunari. She was alone and surrounded, and she died with honor.” Taivan just made a grunting noise through the pain, so Ana continued. “Farria wanted to join you. She planned on leaving the island, coming here to Ferelden. She did not get that chance.” She looked off and sighed softly. “I was not with her in death, but I know she’d want me to be here in her stead.”

“How do we know you’ll be any use?!” Torbjörn, who finally deciding to pitch in, yelled.

“Farria was a champion,” Taivan grumbled, his voice still hoarse from his injury. “She’d won many of Grand Tourneys in Orlais… how do I know you have one tenth of the skill that she possessed.” Ana looked at him, her mouth crooked and her brows narrowed.

“I can prove my prowess if you’d like,” she said. He nodded.

“Show me what you’ve got.”

“Here,” Gabriel said, offering up his half-eaten apple, “put this on your head and stand at the end of the room. Let her shoot it off.”

“I will not!” Taivan shouted, stepping away from Gabriel like he was trying to hand him a snake. Ana muttered something under her breath. It sounded like Qunlat.

“Andraste’s tits, you’re a coward,” Gabriel said.

“I’ll do it,” Jack volunteered, taking the apple from the mage. Gabriel seemed a little hesitant to hand it over, but didn’t argue. He appeared uncomfortable suddenly, but Jack didn’t understand why. “See,” he said, instead of voicing his concern, “Jack’s unafraid.”

“Be my guest, Morrison,” Taivan muttered.

Jack took the fruit and stood at the far end of the room. He straitened his spine and place the apple on top of his head, doing his best to stand completely still as to not allow it to fall. For some reason, he wasn’t worried in the slightest. As he stared back at Ana, the twinkle of confidence in her eye allowed him to feel the same way. It was very possible that she could shoot him right through the head, ending his life then and there. He just didn’t think that would happen.

He took a breath as Ana drew back her bow, knocking the arrow. Before he could even brace, the apple was being skewered. Suddenly, another arrow flew past him, hitting the air-born fruit in such an angle that it completely stopped any momentum the first arrow caused. The apple flipped dramatically vertical, spinning with the two arrows sticking from its red flesh. Then, it dropped, and Jack caught it in his cupped hands.

Applause erupted from Reinhardt and Gabriel.

“That was impressive!” Reinhardt announced, clapping his hand on her shoulder, the force causing the small woman to stumble to the side.

“Completely ungrazed,” Jack said, his smirk huge, as he reproached the table. He forced the wounded apple into Taivan’s hands. “Well done,” he told Ana, smiling. She smiled back.

“Oh please!” Torbjörn shouted. “A parlor trick. I could do that. Shooting one apple isn’t proof of…” before the dwarf could even finish his sentence, the bread roll he was eating was shot from his hand, flew across the room and pinned to the wall. He sighed. “Fine.”

“I don’t care how many pieces of food you shoot,” Taivan argued. “That invitation was for my friend. For Farria Veranus – not you!”

“Taivan, will you listen to yourself,” Gabriel said, his voice raising, he stood up from his seat and began to move around the table. “Your friend is dead. There are five of us. You expect us to take on the whole of the darkspawn army alone?! You sold this to me as a recruitment effort – a team off skilled people to save the world.” He motioned to Ana. “Well, here is a recruit ready to join. Don’t be a fucking imbecile.” Taivan stared down Gabriel, who glared right back with fire in his brown eyes.

Watching the two men have a stand off was intense. Jack could practically feel the heat from their mutual glares. Their eyes unyielding, fists clenched, shoulders tensed. Neither were backing down.

It was fascinating. Taivan was a commander within the royal army, Gabriel’s superior, and yet he had no problem going toe-to-toe with him. Most people would be intimidated. Mages especially had problems standing up to officers; it was instilled within them from the very beginning to back down and obey the templars. Gabriel, however, tensed up to him as if they were on equal ground. He was putting himself in a position to lose everything he had been offered by Taivan – he could just be kicked out if their commander decided to do so. Still, he stood up to him on Ana’s behalf. Jack found himself gaining massive amounts of respect for the mage, at that moment.

Finally, Taivan’s shoulders slumped and he deflated. “Fine,” he conceded. He looked at the elf woman. “Welcome to Overwatch, Ana Amari.” He turned back to Gabriel. “She’s your problem, though.” He patted him on the shoulder teasingly. “Have fun… Captain.” Gabriel sighed.

“Don’t mind him,” he told Ana. “He’s just a spoiled little asshole. You’ll get used to him.”

“I’ve dealt with them before,” she said, shaking her head. Gabriel nodded and waved at her.

“Come on. I’ll show you to your room.”

And so, Gabriel got their new companion situated in the room across from theirs. Jack couldn’t help but observe them from the end of the hallway. He watched as Gabriel went out of his way to find the elf a change of clothes, due to the fact that she had came there with nothing but her bow and the clothes on her back. Then he helped her fill up the wash tub, and while she was bathing in the wash room, he left some breakfast in her bedroom.

“I’m really proud of you,” Jack said as Gabriel passed by him for what felt like the 10th time in the last two hours. The mage paused, brown eyes slowly meeting blue, staring from under thick lashes. A smirk appeared on his face.

“Are you?” he teased, his voice low.

“The way you stood up to the Royal-Commander was… impressive.”

“Well, first you have to take away his title. When you stop calling him by that ridiculous name, he becomes a lot more human, and then he becomes easier to intimidate.”

“He’s our commander, Gabriel, and what you did… You stood up for her. You helped her.”

“Stop making me try to sound like a good guy. I’m an asshole.”

“That’s not true, Gabriel,” Jack said softly. He was being sincere. Gabriel sighed.

“Jack, stop.”

“No, Gabriel.” He grabbed his arm gently. The mage seemed stunned. He looked at him in confusion, brows knitted. How often had he been showed physical comfort before? “I’m proud of you,” he said again, as sincere as he could possibly manage. Gabriel looked across face, his eyes flicking, as he smiled.

“Thank you, Jack,” he said, finally accepting the compliment. For a second Jack was impressed alone on his ability to be serious for a moment but then he said jokingly, “As you know I do everything just to have your approval.”

“Gabe, seriously,” the templar replied.

“Oh, so it’s Gabe now?” he laughed, shoving him playfully. Jack laughed as well, and for a moment the darkspawn seemed so far away. Right here, right now. Him and Gabe. They were alright.

* * *

 

My dearest Vincent,

This is a new chapter in my life, and in yours. I know you were hurt when I chose to join the Grey Wardens. Had I not, I’m afraid you would still be in Lothering. I’m unsure if you’ve heard, but it’s gone now. Everything. Everyone. It’s been completely devoured by the Blight. I was heartbroken when you returned to Kirwall, but it’s best that you’re there. It’s safer in the Free Marches than it is in Ferelden, right now. I know you probably don’t want to hear from me. I know you’re probably still mad, but I’m trying to make the world safer. For you. For all the people who have what we could have had.

This isn’t about you and me anymore. This is about the innocents who are dying. It’s about all those people form Lothering that we knew – that we cared about. They’re gone now, and a lot more people will follow. I want to prevent that as much as possible.

I don’t want you to hate me, and I don’t want to keep repeating myself. I just want you to understand what is at stake.

I think you have the right to know that I’ve joined a new group lead by one of the King’s Royal-Commander’s. They’ve partnered with the Grey Wardens to help focus on the attacking darkspawn in areas that they can’t. Also, we don’t have to complete some lifelong ritual. Too bad they weren’t around before I joined the wardens. Maybe we’d still be together. Then again, I don’t regret it. Some sacrifices are necessary.

I’m just sorry you have to suffer. If I was the only one my decision affected it would be a lot easier for me.

I love you, Vincent, and I’m sorry.

Jack


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some good fucking action

Ch. 5

 

Jack couldn’t sleep. It was something that was difficult to accomplish when a man was screaming at the top of his lungs next door. It been happening off and on for at least the last couple hours. During the off times that Jack managed to doze off he would be suddenly dragged back to the waking world by another go around.

Apparently, Taivan had taken the elven servant to bed. Gabe had warned Jack that it would happen, but he had his doubts. After all, the man was a professional. Or so he thought. Jack couldn’t help but think about the story he had been told by his mage companion about how Taivan had botched a mission to bed an elf in the alienage. He wondered if this would turn out the same. Would Taivan be of any assistance? Or would he let his dick do the thinking?

So, Jack found himself in the dining hall once more. At least, down there the screaming was muffled. It was dark in there, no candle in sight. He reached out, feeling along a table with his right hand so that he wouldn’t trip as he made his way inside.

“Taivan’s throat is going to be sore in the morning,” a voice joked from the end of the hall. Jack’s head snapped up, finding a dark silhouette enter the room behind him. The sound of a match hissed and a candle flashed to life, revealing the figure to be Ana. She was dressed in a large, white gown, black hair hanging loose around her, and held a plate of bread. She made her way towards Jack and sat the plate in front of him. She sat down and he wordlessly followed her example, crashing exhaustedly on the bench.

“What time is it?” he asked, leaning forward.

“Late,” she said with a single shoulder shrug. “At first I thought someone was murdering him.” She pulled a piece of bread from the loaf and ate it. “I was tempted to help, but then remembered how he treated me.”

“Not very heroic of you,” Jack said, watching how her eyes glowed almost ethereal in the orange light.

“Not the hero here,” she said. “Generally, I’m regarded as the roughish type. Sneaky, morally grey.”

“Are you?” She laughed.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She offered Jack some bread, to which he excepted. He found it a little dry without something to wash it down. “Sorry,” she said, when he swallowed hard. “Couldn’t find the wine.”

“It’s fine,” he said. “Anyway, you can’t possible be the rogue. That’s Gabriel’s job.” Ana chuckled.

“I thought he was the sarcastic one,” she said. “And he’s also the team mage. I think I can have the rogue title.” Jack snickered

“Perhaps. You’ll have to debate Gabriel over it.” She grinned, taking another bite.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Ana, where are you from. Your accent is definitely not Ferelden.” She chuckled once again.

“ _Definitely not Ferelden_ ,” she said. “I’m from Rivain.”

“But you spent time in Seheron?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I spent time with the natives, with the Qunari; not the ‘Vints so much. They see an elf and they want to enslave her. Until I met Farria.”

“You said she was your mentor?”

“Yes. She and I were quite close. I had always been keen with a bow, but it was Farria who taught me how to perfect it. She and I were… very close friends.” Jack noticed the woman waver a little, and he felt bad for trudging up those memories. The wound must have still been fresh.

“My apologies. It must be hard for you.”

“Sometimes. But I find it best to remember her as she was: a courageous, selfless woman.”

“A hero.” That made Ana laugh.

“Yes, Jack, a hero.”

“So this is where the party is,” a growl rang from the doorway.

Gabriel slinked into the hall, bottle in hand. He flopped dramatically on the bench beside Jack.

“Fucking Taivan and his shrieks. How did I ever put up with that?” He took a drink of the wine he had apparently managed to find. “I wish I could apologize to everyone that ever heard he and I have sex. Maker’s balls, he’s on my last nerve.”

“You two were a thing?” Ana teased with a raised brow.

“Don’t bring it up,” he muttered, holding a hand up in her face. Gabe had deep, dark circles under his eyes. He looked like the walking dead. Jack was curious if _he_ looked that bad.

“You’re the one who mentioned it,” she laughed.

“Simply because I forgot you were here, and Jack has already received my full sexual history, being our team doc and all.” The templar couldn’t hide his blush.

“Don’t be offended, Jack, but you don’t look like a… doctor,” Ana phrased the word oddly.

“Because I’m not,” he explained, eying Gabe with a hint of irritation. He just smiled sheepishly at him. “Not really. I’m lightly trained in mending, and alchemy. I can make health poultices, and patch up wounds.”

“Seems a strange specialization for a templar,” she pointed out.

“Templars get hurt too. I was trained as a field medic, but never really used it when I was in the circle. I mainly worked guard duty, protecting the mages of the Lake Calenhad tower as well as the chantry in Lothering.” He shrugged his tired shoulders. “At least here… with Overwatch… I can use my skills.”

“So, what about you, Ana, you have any specializations?” Gabriel asked between sips of wine.

“I’ll tell you only if you share that,” she said, holding her hand out and motioning to the bottle. He laughed a billowing, almost smoky laugh. It was alluring.

“Absolutely not.” She glared at him.

“Gabe,” Jack scolded, narrowing his blond eyebrows. “Share.” He motioned to her.

“With you?” he said. “Maybe.” He handed the wine to the templar and leaned against the table. Jack, once again, couldn’t hide his blush. He cursed his pale cheeks as he took a sip of the alcohol before passing it to Ana. She smiled triumphantly as she downed a large gulp of it. She slammed the bottle dramatically on the table, a smirk on her face.

“Farria called it Tempest. Its alchemy based, gives your weapon neat elemental damage.”

“I’ve met a few in my time,” Gabriel commented, snatching the bottle from her. He took a gulp before passing it back to Jack, apparently resigning to share his alcohol more consistently. Jack passed it along after partaking and they kept that up for a few minutes, moving the wine between the three of them.

A loud shriek of “Oh Maker! Oh Maker!” caused the three to groan simultaneously.

“We’re going to get kicked out of the castle at this pace,” Gabriel muttered.

“It’s penetrating the stone at this point,” Jack said tiredly, slumping against the table.

“That’s not the only thing getting penetrated,” Ana joked which caused both men to laugh.

“I’ve never known someone on top could be that… vocal,” Jack said shyly. Gabriel snorted.

“Top,” he scoffed. For some reason, that made Jack’s face burn once again. He couldn’t help but imagine that small elf boy dominating the larger, generally more commanding man. He literally ordered people around for a living, and yet in the bedroom he relinquished that control. It was a curious thought.

“Friends!” a booming call drew their attention to the doorway. “You were awakened too?!” Reinhardt asked as he and Torjörn entered the dining hall. The two men had an armful of food.

“Who could sleep with that ruckus?” Ana commented then yawned.

“The lad and I are going to have words in the mornin’,” the dwarf muttered as he sat his half of the feast on the table. He climbed onto the bench beside the Gabriel.

“Ah, but Torbjörn look,” the Qunari shouted as he sat down the remainder of the food, “we are all here! We can have some team bonding time!” He sat beside Ana.

“You big oaf!” the dwarf yelled. “I want some Torbjörn sleeping time!”

“Why don’t you shut your trap!” Ana snapped. “Right now, the only one who can stand you is Reinhardt and you’re being a bastard to him.”

Reinhardt bowed his head to the small woman. “Thank you, my lady,” he said in a much softer voice than his normal talking voice. “He’s just mad because his small body doesn’t have sufficient enough space for all his anger.” The dwarf’s face was red, and Jack thought he might literally shoot magma from his ears.

“That’s enough bickering,” he said in a clam voice.

“Jack’s right,” Gabe pitched in, “we shouldn’t be turning on each other. Our one true enemy is Taivan and his incessant screaming. We should direct our anger at him.”

“That wasn’t my point, Gabe,” Jack muttered, but the others ignored them with shouts of agreement. He sighed. “Reinhardt is right, though, this is an opportunity to get to know each other.” Torbjörn and Gabriel groaned.

“There’s that sunshine attitude again,” the mage commented, looking at him with tired eyes. “Making the best out of a bad situation.” He smiled at him.

“I suppose he has a point,” Ana said. “I’m very new here and don’t know much about any of you.”

“To be fair,” Gabriel replied, “aside from Jack and I, none of us have really been acquainted for long.”

“So, Reinhardt what’s your story?” Ana asked, turning her gaze up to the Qunari. Jack and Gabriel exchanged a glance, knowing that his answer could very possibly be long winded.

“I’m more interested in you, Ser Amari,” he said politely. The templar and mage exchanged another glance – this one more shocked. Jack hadn’t seen Reinhardt give up an opportunity to tell a story thus far. She smiled, her eyes traveling over the large man’s form.

“I knew many Qunari in Seheron,” she said. “I… had close relationships with some of them. None were near the gentleman that you are, Ser Wilhelm.”

“I’m not exactly a Qunari, my lady,” he said. “They would call me Tal-Vashoth, I suppose. I was born and raised in Nevarra.”

“Truly? What happened to your parents?”

“I’m unsure about my father. My mother, I believe, abandoned me. I have small memories of her, but those who I consider parents were a human man and woman. Pentaghasts – distant cousins of the royal family.” He smiled as he talked about his family. “They raised me up as a warrior! And found me a place within the army!”

“Every army benefits from one big ass Qunari!” Torbjörn commented.

“Yes! Their thoughts exactly!”

“What is that thing on your wrist?” Ana asked, pointed to the gauntlet on his left arm. Jack had briefly noticed it before. It was a large, metal brace. It did not look like most he had seen, and he had yet to see the Qunari take it off.

“Ah! My father had one of those tranquil mages make it for me!”

“It’s enchanted?” Torbjörn asked in question as he chewed on a piece of fried meat.

“Yes! It helps me…” The sound of male screams in harmony interrupted Reinhardt’s train of thought. Gabriel groaned.

“Taivan is honestly going to pay for this,” he threatened.

“Aye!” Torbjörn agreed.

“We’re in this together then, dwarf. Tomorrow morning we’re going to get him when he least expects it.”

“Gabe… he’s our commander,” Jack reminded quietly.

“He’s also a selfish…”

“Sodding…”

“Venak hol.” Jack looked at Gabriel, Torbjörn, and Ana who had all gathered in to insult their commander. At least he assumed what Ana had said was an insult. He didn’t understand a lick of Qunlat.

“Honestly we need to…” Jack began to say, but was cut off by the sound of more screams. Two men, shrieking loudly. Then there was another voice. A woman… Then a fourth, another man.

“What are they doing up there?” Ana asked, but the troubled look on Gabriel’s face made it obvious that there had been some misinterpretation.

“That isn’t them,” he said distantly. The edge of Jack’s vertebrae began to ache and unintelligible whispers filled his ears. Darkspawn.

 

* * *

 

 

For Gabriel, the sound of hearing others scream was an instant trigger. He knew that wasn’t from what Taivan and the elven house boy were doing. The screams were terrified – horrified. Something was going on, something beyond them, and it was evident to him that people were in danger. The screams grew louder, more frantic. The castle was being overrun. What of the village?

Then he heard it – the darkspawn whispers speaking into his brain.

Time seemed to slow when the interior wall was busted down. Gabriel had no way of knowing the cause, but the sheer sound of the bricks exploding violently and crumbling had him grabbing Jack. He shoved him down off the bench, sending them both tumbling onto the hard floor, Gabriel on top. He pushed out with his magic, flipping the bench onto its side to protect the mage and templar. Torbjörn was knocked to the ground by the table’s sudden movement. He tumbled backwards ungracefully and fell with a thud onto Jack’s legs. Jack had seemingly reacted to the events that were playing out so suddenly around them as well. He forced Gabriel off of him, rolling him onto the ground so that his body was on top of him; blocking him from falling rubble with his own being. He instinctively shrunk inward, curving his body towards Gabriel’s to shield his self.

On the other side of the table, Ana had slipped downwards as the it began to flip. Her slim body slipped between the bench and the table top, landing in a small huddle on the ground. Reinhardt had managed to leap from his seat before it fell forward, and prepared to center himself between the explosion and his teammates. He raised his left arm, bracing himself, and a bright blue shield, akin to one that mages could create, sprang from the gauntlet that was strapped onto his wrist. Rubble flew, crashing into the glowing wall. The other four were safe behind it, and none were stuck by pieces of brick debris.

The dust hadn’t even cleared, when the cause of the destruction made itself apparent. A large, beastly ogre stepped through the hole in the wall. Its grotesque, blue skin pulsated in the dim light. It kicked the ground, arching its head down, and propelled itself forward right into Reinhardt’s shield. The collision seemed to shatter it, and the creature crashed into Reinhardt’s braced arm. The man was forced into the table, but his stance was unbroken. The make shift cover slid across the stone and in order to avoid being hit by it Gabriel pushed back at it with telekinetic magic, holding it still. Ana ducked from under the ogre’s arm. She grabbed a nearby cheese knife that had fallen from the table when it toppled. She leapt up onto the creature’s back and stabbed it into its neck, the blunted edge digging into its skin. The best roared and reached up to grab the elf and dislodge her. Reinhardt didn’t give it that opportunity. He grabbed the table, grasping the edge of it in both of his hands and swung. The wood smashed into the ogre, breaking and splintering over its huge body. The thing collapsed as the elf leapt from its shoulders.

“Get out of here!” Gabriel ordered, shoving Jack off of him and rising to his feet. He looked between Jack and Torbjörn.

“But, Gabe…” Jack tried to argue but he shook his head.

“You have no weapons – no armor. Get out of here!” He yelled. They were vulnerable, and Gabriel would not see them injured on his watch. “That’s an order!” Jack paused, looking at him with wide, blue eyes.

“Yes, ser,” he agreed, spinning and rushing from the room to gear up.

Gabriel turned to face to ogre. Ana was nowhere to be seen, having apparently disengaged as well. Left alone, was the mage and Qunari against the large darkspawn creature. It had risen to its feet, and was snorting angrily.

It charged once again, this time directly at Gabriel. He stepped back, raising his hand and blasting it with a stream of fire as it ran at him. He didn’t budge, didn’t move out of its way. He just burned it as he sprinted angrily at the much smaller mage. Before it had the opportunity to reach him, a large, metal mace collided with the creature and knocked him off path. He hit the wall. Reinhardt had apparent ripped a decoration off the wall to fight with.

The ogre was bloody and breathing heavily. He turned towards them lethargically. It had taken a beating to the point where it was apparently having a hard time moving. Gabriel reached out, throwing his energy at the creature. Glowing bars wrapped around the ogre. They moved in, pressing the creature into the small space; crushing it until it collapsed within the prison. The spell faded and Gabriel relaxed momentarily.

“Good work, Captain Reyes!” Reinhardt announced loudly.

“It’s not over,” Gabriel said, breathless. “There’s more. They’re attacking the village.” He looked up at the Qunari. “I can feel them… in my blood… in my head. We need to help them.”

“I’m with you!” He lifted the large, two-handed mace above his head.

“Then let’s get to the village.”

‘How many are there?’ he wondered.

There was no way the vast majority of the blight had reached all the way to Redcliffe yet. This had to be a sect that had broken off from the main horde. But why were they here? Was it to weaken the village before the Blight reached them? What were the odds that they had turned up at the very same location that Overwatch had been stationed at? The darkspawn weren’t so mindless – weren’t stupid. They had a directive. Sometimes he could hear their entire string of thoughts. They were jumbled and occasionally nonsensical, but within the threads of babbling he could hear clear sentences or words. When the ogre attacked, he had thought only “kill.” That was his objective. He was meant only to kill them. And somewhere in the pit of his stomach, Gabriel couldn’t help but fear that is what they were all here to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful Comments Make Me So Happy! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy. The end of this chapter I actually really enjoy. Next chapter will BE ACTION PACKED. As action packed as I can manage. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^

Ch. 6

 

Darkness. That is what the world was becoming. The innocent suffered. The rich thrived. But it wasn’t _becoming_. It always had been like that. Now, now, there were just Darkspawn to put everything in perspective. Rich or poor. Mage or not. The Darkspawn would kill everyone… unless they were stopped.

If only those damned Templars realized that. They had barred Gabriel from the chantry; stuck their fingers in their ears like children when he tried to tell them that the Darkspawn had attacked the castle. It took an angry Qunari’s threats to even hear out Overwatch’s captain.

The civilians had been rounded up, and taken refuge inside the chanty, however. They locked the doors and slid furniture up against it. The only exit was a dusty side door at the back of the building. The chantry was _too_ small for the entirety of the town, and they were packed in so tight they could barely sit.

And, it had been days.

Days of being crowded inside with very little food. Days where the air was almost too heavy to breathe. Days of people in misery. Days of not seeing Jack, or anyone else from his team.

When Reinhardt and Gabriel left the castle to assist the village the others had not been given time to follow. As far as Gabriel could tell the castle had been secured, but since then the remaining Darkspawn had taken up barriers between Redcliffe village and Redcliffe castle. A thick fissure of the blight infected creatures separated Redcliffe in half. The knights were unable to assist the citizens, and Gabriel was unable to reclaim his team. He had no idea if they were dead or alive.

“We need to move the civilians out from the village!” one of the templars yelled. Gabriel rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. He eyed the wall of creatures blocking any hope of reaching the castle.

“For the last time,” he muttered, glaring at the clueless man, “it’s too risky. I can guarantee you that the forest is not clear of Darkspawn.” It was hard for him to finely locate them with so many around, but his instincts told him that it would be way too dangerous to even attempt such a maneuver.

“You have no say here, _mage_ ,” the Templar snapped.

“Really? Because the last time I checked I’m the one who saved your unobservant asses.” The Templar turned from him. “Listen,” he said firmly, deciding to use diplomacy rather than fireballs for once, “I know you’re just trying to help your people. I want to help them too. That’s why we have to work together.” The templar just stared down at him; he was the same one who had escorted them to the castle weeks before. His mistrust had been obvious from the start, but now was not the time to be divisive. Gabriel was not his charge and he had no command over the mage. No templar had say over him anymore. He was a Grey Warden, and now a member of Overwatch – not just a helpless mage locked in a tower any longer.

The templar sighed and said, “Fine. But we need to get the civilians out of here.”

“I agree.”

“Why are they here?” the templar questioned. “What are they doing?”

“I’m uncertain.”

“Don’t you… talk to them?” he replied in a condescending tone.

“That’s not how it works,” Gabriel muttered, crossing his arms and leaning against the chantry. “If you want my… educated guess… I’d say that they are trying to divide and conquer. The mass hoard hasn’t quite moved this far up yet. This group may be trying to prepare the area to be purged.”

‘Or… they could be here for us,’ he couldn’t help but think.

“And the reason they’re standing in a line like that?”

“They’re making sure that the Knights of Redcliffe can’t coordinate with us. If we’re disjointed and separated, we’re weak.” The templar didn’t speak as he sized up Gabriel.

“Figure something out, _mage_ ,” he muttered.

“If I do will I have your respect?” he replied sarcastically. He just growled and went inside.

Gabriel exhaled, staring off at the wall of Darkspawn in the distance. He needed to get over there, or get a message to them. He just wasn’t sure how. He watched as an emissary shuffled amongst the crowd, dragging its staff through the dirt along its side. It made him think of Jack… He hadn’t seen him in days. Was he even alive? Gabriel had no idea. He’d attempted to send correspondence via raven between the village and castle, but the Darkspawn shot it down every time. A part of him ached – his heart skipping faster every time the templar’s sunshine face crossed his mind. He could not bare to think of the light being snubbed out by some twisted, dark, freak of nature.

No, Jack was alive… He had to be.

“Templar-Lieutenant Jaidenson is really something!” Reinhardt announced, joining Gabriel in the fresh air – well, as fresh as it could get with a hundred rotting creatures around.

“Yes, and that something is a prick,” Gabriel muttered under his breath.

“So, Captain Reyes, do you have a plan?” Gabriel moved forward, pacing towards the horde.

“I have a few thoughts,” he said, crossing his arms. Reinhardt followed after him. “We need to attack them. The Templars and the Knights of Redcliffe. Which means that first we have to get into contact with Redcliffe castle.” Gabriel took in the scenery ahead. The large, stone castle reaching out into the bright, blue sky, majestic. Before it was a sea of shifting black, death moving like river ran dark with the decaying corpses of a dead army.

Gabriel sighed.

“There’s no way we can get over there.” He huffed in irritation.

“Too bad Ser Amari isn’t here,” Reinhardt said quietly, glancing off like it was just a passing comment to him.

“Could she sneak by?”

“She snuck into the castle, didn’t she?” Gabriel side glanced at him.

“She was caught by guards,” he pointed out.

“I think she would do a better job than me!”

“I suppose.” Gabriel straightened his jacket and swallowed. He looked the large Qunari up and down. The small elven woman would certainly be less conspicuous than him. “Does it even matter? She’s not here.”

“Can we not contact them?”

“I’ve tried. Ravens can’t make it across.”

“Hmmm…” Reinhardt stroked his white beard thoughtfully as he began to pace back and forth. Gabriel watched him, leaning against a nearby fence. “Could we get their attention?”

“How?”

“You could use your magic.” Gabriel ticked his tongue.

“That could work. But how will they know to send someone?” He rubbed the back of his head, brushing his fingers through his hair. Unless they had the same ideas as him. They had to be just in the dark as they were. They didn’t know that Gabriel and Reinhardt were alive. The two had just disappeared in the night, but if Gabriel were to announce himself… They had to get the idea that it was a signal. They would send someone. Jack would understand. Taivan might be an incompetent fool, but Jack was not. “They’ll know,” he said, answering his own question. “I’ll do it.”

“Wonderful!” Reinhardt announced.

“Stand back… this is going to be big.” The Qunari nodded and backed off a few dozen feet. “More,” Gabriel instructed. Reinhardt’s eyes widened and he moved over to the chantry.

Gabriel knew this was risky. What he was planning could very well attract the Darkspawn to them, but he had to try. If he was right about their intentions then the Darkspawn would not make a move – they wouldn’t risk being flanked. Gabriel silently prayed to the Maker, to the Old Gods, to the Elven Creators – anyone who would listen. He prayed that he was right, and that they would hear him.

Gabriel breathed in deeply, centering himself and pulling inwards all of his energy. He was aware this would likely drain him, leave him open for attack. He just had to put trust into Reinhardt that he would protect him. Gabriel swung his hand hard up into the air, pushing out with all of his energy. A large, flaming ball burst from his palm and soared into the sky. The orb of fire and energy combusted suddenly, sending a bright spark of color exploding across the blue like a show of lights at a festival. The explosion that followed it was booming, deafening.

The mage’s body crumpled to the ground, landing on his knees. He grasped his ears trying to protect them from his spell. He felt weakened, as if he couldn’t even will his body to move. Spots speckled his vision. Then, he was in Reinhardt’s arms, being toted back to the safety of the chantry. The world around him went black.

 

Jack blamed himself. He should have felt the Darkspawn approaching, but he’d been too wrapped up himself – in Gabriel and his new companions. And now they were gone. Reinhardt and Gabriel had vanished, leaving behind only a carcass of the ogre that had assaulted them. If only he had stayed, had helped. They could be anywhere. They could be hurt or dead. He had no way of knowing, and a part of him was scared of those possibilities.

The castle had been swarmed. Jack, Torbjörn, and Ana had done all they could to work with the Knights of Redcliffe to purge the castle of the assaulting creatures. There had been a few casualties, but ultimately, they were successful. Jack couldn’t help but worry that that success was planned. The Darkspawn had retreated only to head towards the village. They had set up to block the path between the castle and the main town.

Taivan had been completely unhelpful. The most he had managed to do was get the poor elven servant killed.

“Some hero I am,” Jack whispered, looking down at the brown box in front of him. He flipped the lid closed and downed the cup full of glowing liquid. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and returned the kit to his bag.

The templar made his way to the window, leaning against the wall as he looked at the ground below. A flood of Darkspawn that, with the town’s soldiers split down the middle, could not be taken out. What were they going to do? Sit and wait patiently for the mass horde of the Blight to arrive and kill them all? Jack looked at the little town, nestled between Lake Calenhad and the infected. All those people. And Gabriel.

Jack couldn’t stop thinking about him. He felt responsible for the man, though he was unsure as to why. Perhaps, it was because he was a templar and Gabriel was a mage. It was his job… to protect mages from harm – to protect Gabriel. He’d failed. He couldn’t shake that feeling. Forget saving the world when he couldn’t even watch out for him.

Why did he listen? He should have never left the dining hall. He should have stayed and fought.

But he was following an order. Gabriel was his commander, and he was being a good soldier. And now Gabriel was gone.

“We need to get to the village,” Jack said, storming into to Ana’s room. He felt she would understand.

“Jack, calm down,” she said, placing her hand on his chest plate. “We will.”

“Gabriel and Reinhardt could be down there. We need to join them.”

“That’s not exactly an option right now. Plus, Taivan is in charge, right? We have to wait to see what he wants to do.”

“We could be waiting until the Blight swallows us if we’re depending on his command.” Ana raised a brow and smirked.

“Well, well,” she teased, “I’m surprised to hear you say that. You seem like a ‘chain of command’ type man.”

“I typically am. Unless the command is grossly incompetent.”

“Weren’t you the one scolding us about our disrespect the other night?” Jack sighed.

“Ana, inaction could get not only us, but the entire village killed.” He sat down on the foot of her bed while the elf peered out of her window thoughtfully. “What do the knights say?”

“You’re asking me? I may have big ears, but that doesn’t mean I hear everything.” She looked at him with brown eyes, a smirk on her face. Jack felt badly.

“I meant no disrespect.” Ana laughed.

“You haven’t disrespected me, Morrison, lighten up. I was only teasing.” She walked to her door and pressed the side of her head against it. “I’ve had my ear to the ground, so to speak. The knights are referring to Taivan. He’s one of the King’s top men, right? Apparently, the Arlessa was evacuated last night. With the Arl in Denerim they have turned to Taivan’s guidance.”

“A mistake.” Ana laughed.

“I like this new Jack,” she teased.

“This has always been me. I had yet to see his failure, but now I understand Gabriel’s distaste of serving with him.” Ana eyed the templar, a black eyebrow lifted.

“Are you worried about him?”

Jack didn’t even hesitate, “We haven’t seen him since the attack. I am worried about him and Reinhardt.”

“The ogre was dead. We found no other bodies.”

“There’s still no certainty that they live.” She sighed, hanging her head, and leaning against the door.

“I admit, I am concerned for them as well. There’s no telling what happened to them once they left the castle.” She tapped her foot, seeming to share Jack’s impatience. “And Taivan seems unconcerned with his men’s lives and that of the village.”

“What do you suggest we do?” Ana grinned. She stood up straight.

“I say we disobey.”

“Insubordination?”

“No, not insubordination. Technically, the Royal-Commander never told us that we _couldn’t_ leave. We just… don’t ask him.” She shrugged nonchalantly. Ana was clearly unconcerned with being punished for acting out. She was only offered a position in Overwatch by good will. Pushing this would only make things worse for her. Still, Jack couldn’t say that he didn’t want to follow her plan.

“I… well…” he sighed. “Even if we do this, there’s no way that we can make it to the village with the Darkspawn blocking our way.” Ana shrugged. She made her way back the window to observe the creatures.

“What if I told you I knew of a way?” she asked.

“I’d wonder what type of way.”

“Well,” Ana didn’t look at him, “I learned of a little secret passage that just so happens to run from the dungeon of this castle to the edge of the village. It runs up under a windmill.” Jack crossed his arms, standing.

“And how did you learn about this?” he questioned.

“How do you think the Arlessa and her guards snuck out? It’s an old Guerrin family secret. They use these special rings to unlock the trap door.” Jack narrowed his eyes.

“You have one of their rings, don’t you?” he asked, unable to hide his amusement. She smirked.

“Swiped it right as they exited.” The templar knitted his eyebrows.

“Ana, if you knew a way out then why didn’t you tell Commander Taivan about it? We could have regrouped with the village. We could have attacked the Darkspawn.” He couldn’t help but be irritated. She seemed completely unbothered, though. She just shrugged.

“I was waiting for someone to ask.” Jack was frustrated. He couldn’t help it. A part of him felt betrayed.

“You’re being petty,” he snapped. “We could have already found Gabe.” She smirked, still unphased by his anger. She dug in her pouch and retrieved an ugly green ring that she dangled playfully.

“Do you want to go save your mage or not?” Jack grumbled beneath his breath.

“Yes,” he conceited, dropping his conflict. She had a way – that was all that mattered. “I think we should tell Taivan, though.”

“Absolutely not,” she said. “He’s a buffoon.”

“He’s our commander, Ana.”

“A second ago you agreed!”

“A second ago I thought the only way was to charge head on. Now, we have a way to coordinate with the Templar’s at the chantry. They could flank them.” She sighed, tossing her head back.

“Jack,” she scolded. “Fine, we will tell him, but only _after_ we find Reinhardt and Gabriel.”

“Ana,” he said, his shoulders slumping as he sighed. “We can’t risk it. We don’t even know if they’re alive. Right now… we just need to protect the villagers.”

“Come on Jack… do you really think your mage is dead?”

“He’s not my mage-” Jack’s statement was cut off by the loudest explosion he’d ever heard.

The castle rocked, shaking violently. Jack was knocked into Ana and they both went spiraling onto the ground. Items fell from selves, widows rattled loudly. Books tumbled from their perch landing on Jack. Still, he didn’t hesitate to leap to his feet and rush to the window. He grasped the edge, thrusting himself forward so that he could get the best view possible. In the sky above was a fiery show of yellows, oranges, and reds. It had popped right over the heads of the Darkspawn. It was a huge demonstration of what could only be a strong mages power. As Jack watched the spark rain down to the ground below, Jack felt much lighter. It was as if all his worries were suddenly cleansed from within him. And he knew…

Jack turned to look at Ana, who was sitting up from within the pile of books. She looked up at him confused, brushing back her hair. She tilted her head, clearly processing the look of renewed determination on Jack’s face.

“Gabe’s alive,” he gasped. “Let’s get to that village.”

 

Ana hadn’t been wrong. There had been a tunnel branching from the castle to the far end of the village. Coming out of the windmill, they had been put just on the other side of the Darkspawn blockade. Jack could see a few hurlocks wondering about close by. Black goo dripped from their mouths as they shambled forward near mindlessly. Their thoughts were simple muttering to Jack. One stumbled and then stopped, turning towards the windmill.

“Shit,” Jack rasped, leaning back. “He senses me.”

“They can do that?” Ana questioned, peaking around the corner. Jack grasped her shoulder and forced her back inside.

“I bare the taint. They sense me as if I’m one of their hive mind.” He huffed. “We need to move.” He exhaled sharply and peered back into the field. Both drones were staring now. Their black eyes drilled into the very core of his soul. His head split in pain as a shriek rang across the Darkspawn horde. “Ana, go! Get Gabe!” he ordered, shoving her forward. The rogue sprinted, rushing down the hill away from Jack without so much as a backward glance.

Jack dove from his hiding place, raising his shield to block an incoming arrow meant for Ana’s shrinking back. He sliced another arrow with one quick movement from his sword. He brought his templar shield in front of his face and charged forward, barreling down on the two hurlocks. He could feel arrows colliding against the protective metal in front of him. One hit his grieve, but it didn’t stop him from bashing the Darkspawn in the face. It hit the ground and he impaled it with his sword, silver covered black. Their blood was putrid, running through the veins of dead men. Running through Jack.

Distracted by his disgust, the second creature caught him by surprise, hitting him in the arm with its spiked mace. He slit its throat in retaliation, but the corpse continued to move. It flailed its weapon violently in an attempt to take the Grey Warden down with him. Jack rose his shield, deflecting the attacks until it slowed and collapsed. Jack pierced its body with his weapon just to be safe.

He breathed a sigh of relief, turning to look down the hill where his companion had run. He was surprised she had taken his direction so well. She seemed the hard headed type. He slowly began to trek after her, trying to ignore the smell of the grotesque black stains on his armor. The metal rested against his forearm uncomfortably, having been dent in by the attack. He’d have to see if Torbjörn could hammer it back into shape once they finished off the Darkspawn.

“Warden!” a guttural, growling, voice hailed him. A shiver went up his spine. His head ached. He felt sick.

Jack turned to face what was a small compliment of the vanguard who blocked passage between the castle and town. They had known instantly that their brothers were killed, and had gathered seamlessly to handle the trespasser. His blood turned to ice.

The small, beast-like creature that stood in front, caring a stick totem decorated with primeval crystals had spoken. Jack had never heard a Darkspawn form words so coherently – especially not verbally.

The genlock emissary stepped forward.

“You hear the song, do you not?” he growled, its voice sounded like nails being stuck into his ears. “The call of the archdemon sings to you as it does us. You wish to end His melody?” Jack took a step back.

The beast spoke no rallying word; just an internal screech, and the small army charged him.

Jack didn’t run, he didn’t back down. He just raised his shield. A mace clashed against the metal while he blocked the strike of a sword with his own sword. He flipped his sword, cutting the attacking Darkspawn’s hand from its body. It was seemingly unbothered as its tainted blood spewed across Jack’s face. It’s a good thing he couldn’t catch the Blight. He hit another charging genlock with the edge of his shield while stabbing a Hurlock in its face. He was feeling overwhelmed. They were ruthless, uncaring about their own lives. A Hurlock managed to knock him to the ground, saved only by his steel armor from a sword to the gut. He tried to recover, but was swarmed. A genlock on his left, a Hurlock on his right. He scooted back, kicking the closest attacking Darkspawn. He’d lost his sword somewhere in the frey and had nothing but his shield for defense.

A beast stood above him, trying to bash his head in with a mace. Jack managed to block the swings, but couldn’t get it away from him. Suddenly, its head exploded. Black splattered back onto him and the body crumpled to the ground. Another arrow disarmed an attacking Hurlock, running right through its palm. Jack managed to climb to his knees and snatch the lost weapon. He spun around and with the help of the rain of arrows managed to turn the tide.

That was until the emissary stepped it.

Jack hadn’t even seen it shoot the fireball from the edge of its staff. The target wasn’t Jack, however. It was launched over his head, colliding with the roof of a nearby house. It exploded on impact, collapsing the roof and setting the foundation aflame.

Ana leapt from her perch, tucking into a flip. She hit the ground, landing on her feet, but the force from the combustion blasted her forward. She slammed into the ground on her front, and didn’t move.

‘Of course, she didn’t listen,’ Jack thought in horror. He was hit in the side by a genlock toting an oversized hammer. The plate of his armor caved into his side, knocking the wind out of him. He ached. His side felt as if all the bones had been busted. His knees hit the ground as he gasped in pain.

The emissary approached him. It’s terrible, misshapen face was taken over by what seemed to be a smirk. Did they fill joy in any sense? Jack didn’t think so, but he wasn’t exactly in any position to debate the capabilities of Darkspawn emotion.

“We will kill you,” he threatened. “Kill your friend. Kill the town.” Jack grunted, as pain shot through his body.

He stared up at it. The creature hit him in the face with its staff. He fell back, flat on the ground while blood streamed from his nose. It moved forward, standing over him.

“Your blood speaks to me. As does the others. Tainted, filled with darkness. Just like us.” Jack coughed, crimson spurting from his broken mouth. “He understands the song. Hears the words.”

“What are you?” Jack’s eyes slipped from the Darkspawn’s face, trailing down the hill to where Ana lay. He could see the giant Qunari, silver glistening in the golden sunlight. He scooped the unconscious elf into his arms. Jack had to keep him distracted.

“I am you,” it said, clearly enjoying its taunting. “But… with a longer life span.” It laughed, a guttural inhuman sound. The thing never knew what a real laugh was. Never knew the joy, the breathlessness that came with absolute laughter. It disgusted him.

“You’re sickening,” he harassed. Jack’s gaze drifted, slipping from the monster’s face onto Gabriel’s. He looked so concerned, but also angry as he crept up behind the creature.

“You shut up!” the emissary yelled. “Die now.”

“No, no. I don’t think so,” Gabriel said, finally alerting them to his presence. “But you will.” It had barely turned to him when he swung his hand, and the creature just launched. The genlock emissary was sent sailing far into the sky. It went crashing down somewhere among the greater horde of darkspawn. The remaining Hurlock turned to Gabriel, but combusted before it even had a chance to strike.

Jack’s eyes met Gabriel’s, and for a few heartbeats they just stared. There was a sense of relief between the two of them: an exhale, a weight lifted from them. Jack let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

Jack hadn’t even seen Gabriel close the space between them. He was just suddenly on his knees beside him. His arms wrapped around the templar, squeezing him close.

“Jackie,” he said in a breathy voice. “Scared me there for a minute.”

“Can say the same for you, Gabe,” Jack replied around the pain in his mouth.

“Pissing off emissaries without me, huh?” he teased, still holding Jack. “A dangerous game.”

“One I don’t take lightly.” The two laughed a humorless laugh as Gabriel finally leaned away.

“The Darkspawn won’t be docile long,” he said, looking up at the sunset, admiring how it cascaded through Jack’s blond hair. It was almost black with Darkspawn blood. If both men weren’t already Warden’s they would be in great danger of contracting the taint that turned men into monsters.

Jack nodded. “I know,” he said.

“We attack at dawn.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops my hand slipped and then there's fluff. Hope my action is acceptable. 
> 
> Thank for reading and any nice comments!!

Ch. 7

 

The Chantry says that it was man’s hubris that created the Darkspawn – that it was the mage’s hunger for power and glory. The Tevinter Magisters ripped a hole through the veil to travel into the fade to find the Golden City of the Maker. The moment they reached it though, the corruption began, spreading through them and creating the Blight.

Gabriel never believed it, though. It was rhetoric used to instill fear about mage’s and their capabilities. Still, as he stared at the sea of black, creeping monsters he couldn’t help but feel that there was no natural explanation. How does something that evil _just_ exist?

He could feel this twitch deep in his stomach. His chest was tight, aching behind tensed muscles. Dawn was fast approaching. Soon the dark sky would break with oranges and reds, and the battle would begin. Gabriel couldn’t shake his worry.

He’d never been in a proper battle before. Sure, he had fought plenty of times, but had never been involved in something at that scale. He wouldn’t speak it aloud, but it was a terrifying thought.

“Gabriel?” a soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. He turned to look at Jack as he exited the chantry. He looked worse for wear. The side of his face was red with a fresh bruise and his lips were slightly swollen. He seemed tired, dim blue irises stared from behind heavy-lidded eyes. The templar carried a goblet that steam billowed from. A blanket was wrapped tightly around him, like a swaddled child.

“You’re still awake?”

“Haven’t slept,” the templar admitted as he made his way to stand beside Gabriel. He took a drink. “Speaking of, I haven’t seen you rest since I arrived here. Go take a nap. The morning will be here soon. You’ll need your strength.”

“I’m fine, Jack,” Gabriel said dismissively. He rested his head against the post that he was leaning against. Gabriel wouldn’t be able to sleep even if he wanted to. He was too on edge. Every nerve in his body was firing and it felt like his skin was stinging. He wasn’t certain if he was ready.

“Gabriel?” Jack’s voice was gentle and laced with concern. He touched his arm, surprisingly delicate for someone who wielded a sword. Gabriel didn’t turn his head, just glanced from the edges of his eyes. “Are you okay?” Gabriel swallowed hard.

“I’m fine,” he lied.

“You know… it’s okay… to be afraid.” The mage turned to face the templar.

“Well, good thing I’m not then.” He walked away, heading towards the lake.

He was regretting not sending Jack with Reinhardt back to the castle instead of Ana. She, at least, wouldn’t be trying to talk about his emotions. He’d only kept him behind because he was worried about his health. He’d taken quite the beating from the Darkspawn, and while physically everything was intact, Gabriel knew that he was in pain.

Gabriel stood at the edge of the abandoned market district, looking out at the dark water. Lake Calenhad glistened, reflecting from the light of the moon. He stood on the dock.

“Gabe,” Jack said, having apparently followed him from the chantry.

“Jack, can you please leave me alone?” The templar sighed, hugging his blanket close.

“I’m concerned about you.”

“Don’t be. I’m all good.” He looked at his companion, dark eyes even darker in the night.

“You look exhausted. It looks like you’re the one who got beaten up by an emissary.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Gabriel joked, but his tone was dry. Jack huffed. He grabbed Gabriel by the arm and sat down on the edge of the pier, forcibly pulling the mage down beside him. Gabriel sighed, reserving himself to be guided by Jack. He was too tired to continue fighting his care. They hung their legs off the edge of the wooden platform, feet hovering just above the cold water. Gabriel stared across it, looking to where the Circle Tower would be.

“Do you think Taivan will really come?” Jack asked, his blue eyes were looking towards their old home as well.

“I’m not certain,” Gabriel admitted. He looked down, staring at their feet above the water. Black and brown boots swinging about the lunar laced lake. “It’s possible that he’ll ignore the summons just because I came up with the plan of attack. He doesn’t like being outshined.”

“Surely he cannot be that irresponsible.”

“You would think so, but I wouldn’t put it past him being _that_ petty.” Jack leaned back, turning his face to the stars. He arched, the blanket falling from one of his shoulders. He was so fucking beautiful. Gabriel wasn’t religious, but just looking at Jack made him feel like maybe the Maker had to be real just to sculpt someone so gorges. He must have plucked a piece of his Golden City to weave it into the templar’s hair. Then, Jack looked at him. His blue eyes seemed to hold all the light from the moon within them.

“Ana and Reinhardt would have returned if they believed that he wasn’t going to act on our plan. They wouldn’t abandon us.” Gabriel had to get ahold of himself before he could reply. The mage swallowed, and turned from the templar so that he could think.

“I hope you’re right, Jackie. Otherwise it’s just you, me, and a few templars.”

“Well… I guess… it’ll just be you and me then,” Jack said almost confidently. Gabriel laughed.

“You got your ass kicked by one emissary and now you’re confident enough to take on the entirety of that horde?” Jack grinned.

“After I took out a small compliment of said horde basically on my own.” Gabriel raised his finger.

“With Ana’s help,” he interjected.

“You’re splitting hairs, Gabe,” Jack laughed and Gabriel joined in. Suddenly, somehow, he was feeling a lot less on edge. The tense burn in his muscles seemed to cool. It was almost as if his special brand of sunshine scared away the darkness of doubt that had been stirring within Gabriel’s chest. Jack’s confidence had infected him.

“Fine then, Knight-Lieutenant Morrison,” he teased, “you and me – versus the entirety of the Darkspawn horde.

“Okay, Captain Reyes. Let’s go right now…” Jack didn’t move.

“Right now.” Neither did Gabriel. In place of their dramatic action was serene silence as they stayed seated, staring out at the water.

Gabriel was feeling tired. Jack was right, he should sleep. Now, though, his body felt nearly too exhausted to even move. It was almost as if all his energy had flowed from him. Suddenly the events of the day were weighing on him. The thing with the explosion… had sapped him, and he hadn’t stopped since he’d regained consciousness. His eye lids felt heavy and they began to flutter, his eyes threatening to close. He just needed…

Suddenly the feeling of warm fingers tangling in his curls brought him temporarily from the encroaching darkness. His head was coaxed gently onto a hard surface. Warmth surrounded him; a soft blanket pressed up against his jaw. He was against Jack, the templar’s right arm encircling him. Fingers gently brushed against the shaved part of Gabriel’s hairline, softly lulling the tired man to sleep. So, there he slept, his head on Jack’s shoulder, Jack’s fingers in his hair, a shared blanket tangled around them. And it was… that best sleep he’d had in a very, very long time.

* * *

 

The plan was simple. At the break of dawn, they would attack. Taivian would lead the Arl’s knights along with his half of Overwatch to draw the Darkspawn and attack from the front. Then, Gabriel, Jack, the Templars from the chantry, and any able civilian combatant would flank them. With the forces combined they would easily defeat the occupying horde of Darkspawn.

The land turned gold as the sun broke the horizon. 

“It’s almost time,” Jack said, adjusting the straps on his armor.

“Let’s hope Taivan makes the right decision.”

Gabriel knew that if they didn’t take them out now that the Darkspawn would soon move in for their own attack. The had been moving more since he’d made that explosion. So, either they got the jump on them now, or they would become the target.

For minutes nothing happened. As the sun rose in the sky, Gabriel held his breath. The templars and civilians behind he and his templar, waiting for his word of attack. There were less of them, though. They couldn’t hit them head on. So, they _had_ to wait for Taivan to launch the initial charge.

“Where’s your bloody commander?!” a civilian from the back growled in a rough, bassy voice. Gabriel recognized him as the village’s mayor. He’d been essential in gathering up a civilian militia to help with the attack.

“I don’t fucking know,” Gabriel grumbled. He was starting to get really pissed. If they survived this, he was going to kick Taivan’s…

“Gabe,” Jack’s call pulled him from his glowering. “Look.” He pointed across the sea of black to the castle. The gate was raising revealing a glistening river of silver, and at the head was the shiniest of all.

“Well, I’ll be damned.”

The call of Darkspawn got louder as they noticed the army, but the sound of yelling began to drown it out. Taivan and his men charged the horde. The creatures didn’t even hesitate to meet their clash.

“Men!” Gabriel called back to his portion of the army, and they met the flank.

Gabriel had never fought this man Darkspawn before, but he knew that neither did anyone else in the battle.This was all new for him, an overwhelming amount of new. He was a Grey Warden, though, a leader. So, he had to push away all of his doubts. Because no one else had fought this many Darkspawn either, and those civilians that followed him into the horde had never seen a battle. He put himself aside, all his fears, all his frustrations. This wasn’t just about a mage escaping the circle any longer – it was about protecting those innocents held up inside the chantry and cleansing Redcliffe of the blighted army. ,

A large fireball had cleared the southern wall of Darkspawn, blasting the creatures back and opening a hole for Jack and Gabriel to enter the battle. Gabriel caught the blade of a Hurlock with the edge of his staff and knocked it from his hands. Jack impaled him. The army they had led into the attack had clashed against the border of the Darkspawn. The creatures at the edge had fallen to the sudden onslaught coupled with their distraction of the northern army. But that level of surprise only lasted for the first layer of Darkspawn, and by the time the southern army had worked their way inside the horde, the closest creatures were ready to defend themselves.

Gabriel pushed forward, raining down storms of lighting and ice upon the Darkspawn as he went. He alternated between blasting the creatures in front of him with fire and stabbing or cutting him with the blade on the end of his staff. The greater area around him was quickly eradicated of any Darkspawn, but his spells were unpredictable and very nearly hitting some of his allies.

Jack was parallel to him, a small fissure of Darkspawn between them. He was making quick work of his opponents as well, though it wasn’t as effortless as Gabriel’s. He actually had to put muscles behind his attacks. He slashed and stabbed at the Darkspawn as he made his way towards the center of the horde. Occasionally, he would bash them with his shield or the handle of his weapon.

The armies had made quick word of the border of the Blighted horde. The deeper the soldiers moved in, the more overwhelmed they became. Soon, Gabriel began to stumble across the corpses of untainted men. Most of them appeared to be Knights of Redcliffe who had become too bold for their own good. He hoped that the civilians who fought behind him were doing well. They hadn’t asked for this, he knew. It was them who had lured them there. Overwatch, Jack and Gabriel, them. Soon, though, the greater horde of the Blight would be at their door. Maybe, if they defeated them here the town of Redcliffe would be spared from the invasion of the others… at least for a little while.

Pretty soon, Gabriel had reached the eye of the storm. There was no calm there, as it was primarily clashing swords and a mix of black and crimson. He’d lost Jack somewhere in the trek, but as he as he neared the center, he could see Ana.

The elf was on the shoulders of a Hurlock, her thin thighs wrapped around its neck as she shot an approaching genlock with an arrow. The Hurlock was swinging viciously up at her, trying to hit the woman with his hammer and dislodge her. However, he couldn’t seem to land a hit. She twisted, her legs snapping the creature’s neck as she dismounted her perch.

“Gabriel!” she called out to him. She knocked and arrow and swiftly took out a Darkspawn over the mage’s shoulder. “You finally decided to join us!” She made her way to him, stabbing a Darkspawn with a dagger on her way. “Where’s Jack?”

“I’m not sure,” Gabriel called over the sound of battle, hitting a charging genlock with a bolt of electricity. “We got separated!”

“Well,” Ana shot another Darkspawn, approaching from the side, “he can handle himself!” She launched a bundle of arrows that scattered amongst a group of the monsters. A few of them hit the ground. A group of Hurlocks charged the two of them. Gabriel swept his staff in front of the two, sending a barrier of spiking ice jutting out at them. A few of them were impaled, but two stopped short. Ana shot one, and Gabriel hit the other in the face with a ball of fire.

“Watch out, my friends!” a booming voice cut through the sounds of battle. The two spun around only to see a large metal hammer just miss their faces, swinging across them in a sweeping motion and knocking attacking Darkspawn out of the way. “This battle is glorious!” Reinhardt called out, raising his large weapon in the air with one hand. The Qunari’s face was smudge in red paint and his horns had been uncapped, their sharp ends smudged in the same ink that his face was… or maybe it was blood. He couldn’t help but wonder how many Darkspawn the man had killed with only his Marker-given attributes.

Ana laughed, amused by the warrior’s enthusiasm. “At least he’s on our side!” she called as the three held off rushing monsters. “Hey, Reinhardt?! How do you feel about giving me a lift?!”

“Climb aboard!” he called. The elf leapt up, caught seamlessly by the Qunari’s free hand. Reinhardt lifted the small woman onto his shoulders where she sat, high above the combat. There was a huge grin on both of their faces, and Gabriel realized they were enjoying this a bit too much. Maybe they forgot every one who relied on them, or maybe this was their way of coping with war. Gabriel wouldn’t burst their bubble so long as they were being efficient. And Maker, they were efficient. Between the two of them they had managed to take out several dozen Darkspawn in only a few minutes. With Ana propped up on Reinhardt’s shoulders as he charged through the crowd, she basically had a mobile vantage point. She picked off distant enemies while he took out the ones in front.

“Whatever works,” Gabriel murmured to himself, turning and killing a rushing genlock with an arcane bolt. He’d figured he would find that emissary here – the one from the previous day. He knew he hadn’t killed it when he had mentally punted it across Redcliffe, and he knew it would be angry for revenge. If they managed to take out the emissaries that accompanied the horde, the monsters would become more disjointed with a lack of leadership. Darkspawn grunts had low levels of intelligence and would be unable to strategize without the more intelligent giving them direction.

He found no emissaries, however. Instead, he found two towering ogres chasing around a dwarf.

“Captain Reyes!” Torbjörn called. “It’s about time you got here!” One of the large monsters had its foot stuck in a trap. The other one was trying to grab Torbjörn. The dead bodies of knights were broken and bloody, littering the ground around them. “A little help!”

Gabriel wound back his staff and shot bolts of lightning at the ogre, pouring it across its body. It turned on him then, charging towards the mage aggressively and forgetting the dwarf. Gabriel dashed around it, using his magic to give him temporary inhuman speed in order to avoid the charge. He rotated, launching a fireball. Torbjörn came up beside him and began to toss bombs at it. They combusted wildly around the ogre, causing it to stumble and grunt. Gabriel joined in on the onslaught with a steady stream of fire. The two roasted the creature until finally it stepped forward and tumbled down. It stopped moving.

Just as soon as they seemed to end one ogre, the other broke free. It rushed at them, barreling down with its horns arched in their direction. The mage and dwarf were taken by surprise. Gabriel barely had time to jump out of the way, hitting the ground beside the ogre as it hit Torbjörn. The dwarf soared forward, crashing into the horde and landing still behind a rock.

“Torbjörn!” he called out in concern, clambering to his feet. The ogre was rounding on him. Gabriel had dropped his staff somewhere, but he didn’t exactly need one to defend himself. “Fuck,” he muttered, stepping back. The ogre kicked the ground, winding up for another charge. And then it was rushing at him once again. Gabriel held out his hands, spraying it with a cone of ice, but it was nearly unaffected. He stood his ground, hoping to at least slow it. He didn’t. The large creature smacked Gabriel with its huge arm, knocking him hard onto the ground. It stomped over him, winding up as if it was about to punch him into the ground. Gabriel turned over onto his back just in time to see the ogre knocked away from him by a shielded charge. It was attacked with an onslaught of sword slashes by Gabriel’s savior until finally it crumpled to the ground.

“You’re going to need to be more careful, Captain Reyes,” Taivan said approaching him. A smirk on his fucking face. He extended his gloved hand. Gabriel took it and was hoisted easily onto his feet.

“Sorry, commander, I was temporarily blinded by your armor.” The men shared a chuckle and then a second of silence. “Thanks.” He nodded.

“You’d do it for me.” Taivan turned from him, stabbing a rushing genlock. “So, this was a nice plan!” he called back to Gabriel who was taking out several nearby hurlocks with lighting strikes.

“I’m surprised you think so! Usually you don’t like plans that aren’t yours.”

“You have too little faith in me Gabriel.” He shielded the mage from a sword attack that a nearby Hurlock was attempting. Gabriel forced it away from him with a telekinetic blast. “ _It was a good plan._ Too good for me to ignore. Even if it wasn’t mine!” Tavain chuckled. “We’ll make a commander out of you yet, Reyes!”

It had been a very long time since Gabriel had fought back to back with Royal-Commander Taivan. A part of him couldn’t deny that it felt like old times. Back in the day when things were simpler. When there were no Darkspawn, just an arrogant knight and a wannabe apostate. Somewhere deep down… he missed this.

“Watch out Commander!” Reinhardt bellowed as he rushed past them with Ana still on his shoulders. She shot three Darkspawn rapidly as he charged into a group of them, plowing over them. The two disappeared in the thinning horde.

“They seem to be getting along well,” Taivan commented while impaling a genlock through the throat.

“I’ve noticed,” Gabriel said, roasting another genlock with fire.

“So have you and Jack!” Taivan called. Gabriel looked at him with raised brows, and Taivan killed a Hurlock over Gabriel’s shoulder who was attempting to take advantage of his distraction.

“Taivan,” he said with a hint of caution.

“No! It’s fine. He’s an attractive man.” He smiled a lop-sided grin. Back in the day, Gabriel found it charming. He almost did again. Their eyes met and the Royal-Commander’s were almost gleaming with genuine adoration. “I wish you luck, Gabriel.”

 And with that the man broke from their defensive stance, fighting his way through the crowd. Gabriel hadn’t noticed he had been holding his breath until he let out a pained exhale. Why the fuck did he care what that asshole thought? It made him so mad that Taivan _thought_ his opinion mattered to him.

Gabriel growled, striking a crowd of Darkspawn with a storm of lightning to vent his anger.

 

He hadn’t pushed much deeper into the crowd when he came across Jack. The blond was fighting off five hurlocks and almost made it look easy. A braced shield, a block with his sword, a duck. He was almost attempted to stand and watch him, but remembered why he hunted him down in the first place.

“Jack!” he called, drawing his attention just long enough to be hit by a hurlocks sword. Luckily, it only scratched his armor. Gabriel tossed the creatures away from Jack, rushing to his side to assist.

“Gabriel! Maker. You could have got me killed,” he scolded, stabbing a Darkspawn who had recovered from Gabriel’s attack.

“But you didn’t,” he said, fighting creatures who were attempting to flank the templar. “Look, Torbjörn is hurt.”

“Hurt?” he gasped.

“Yeah, got tossed by a fucking ogre.” He grunted between words, beginning to drain of energy. He wouldn’t dare speak on his exhaustion, or ever make it apparent.

“Is he okay?!”

“I think so. Just unconscious. Taivan, Ana, and Reinhardt are taking care of the Darkspawn around him. He should be fine until we get back. He may need medical aid though.”

“Haven’t you noticed we’re in the middle of a battle?”

“That’s what you’re here for, though, right? You’re a field medic.” Jack huffed, forcing a genlock away with his shield and impaling him.

“I suppose.” He turned to him only briefly. “Take me to him.”

 

Back at the eye of the horde, Gabriel got a really good look of just how much they were actually winning. The vast majority of the remaining Darkspawn had begun to move in, pulling with them the knights and militia. Not too many were still standing, locked in battle with those who had survived this long. They were really fucking winning. He couldn’t help but feel accomplished, though deep in his stomach was a sinking pit that he couldn’t quite rid himself of.

Jack had taken to doctoring Torbjörn, trying to stir him from his unconscious state. The dwarf was sitting now, holding his head with a delirious look on his face. Jack was knelt at his side, grasping his shoulder as he examined him. The fighting continued around the two men, and Gabriel did his best to keep them from being attacked by the monsters.

“We should recall the civilians!” he called to Taivan, noticing how few of their remaining allies were wearing the mail of Redcliffe or the armor of the Templars. “Us and the knights can handle it from here! Keep anymore of them from getting killed!”

“It’s too soon, Reyes!” he yelled across the battlefield.

“Taivan,” he scolded under his breath. He looked at Jack. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked.

“I’ve got him,” Jack said, waiving. “Go. Convince him.”

Gabriel broke from them, moving through the field to Taivan’s side.

“We need to send the militia back to the village. We’re going to win, there’s no point in getting them killed.”

“I said no, Gabriel,” he snapped.

“Maker’s balls Taivan… How are you this fucking selfish?!” All the good will that had been building for him was suddenly crumbling once more.

Then he felt that tingle at the tip of his spin. An ache that turned into a scream against his ear drums. The sheer intensity of it made him want to break down and cry. It was all he could do to not collapse to his knees. He yelled out in discomfort, his watering eyes drawing towards the source of the call.

Overlooking the battle was a cliffs edge that gently wrapped around the village like a mother cradling her baby to her bosom. It, for the most part, made the village viable to defend against attack. Unless, of course, archers set up atop the very thing meant to protect it.

Gabriel could see the genlock emissary, the very same one who had assaulted Jack, was at the head of the team. On either side of him was a line of archers. Their bows were drawn, arrows nocked and aimed, just waiting for the word to send a rain of death down upon them.

His first thought was of Jack, knelt down beside Torbjörn, using all of his focus to assure that he was alright. Jack and his stupid sunshine face, and comforting hands.

“Recall the fucking militia!” he ordered to Taivan as he sprinted away as fast as he could manage, leaving the Royal-Commander behind with a confused look on his face. Gabriel shot past enemies and allies alike. He would shout to them “Get down,” as he passed, but was focused purely on getting to one person. He could barely feel his legs as he pushed himself forward, augmenting his speed with his magic. “Reinhardt! Shield!” he yelled as he passed between the Qunari/elf duo. Reinhardt didn’t even hesitate stopping his onslaught, raising the glowing blue wall above his head. “Get the fuck down!” he yelled as loud as he could, hoping his voice would break the sound of battle.

A shriek split his head open like an axe had been taken to it, but that didn’t stop him from finally reaching Jack’s side. He didn’t say a word as he fell to the ground beside him, shoving him back with the force of his impact and closer to Torbjörn.

The dwarf was shouting, “What the hell!” just as the arrows began to crash around them.

 

* * *

 

Jack had heard the screams of the Darkspawn, but had been completely unaware of the approaching danger. He’d been too worried about his dwarven companion who had just been babbling about how he missed his children, to which Jack was certain he had none. He’d not realized just how close to death he had been until Gabriel had practically tackled him. The arrows had rained upon them shortly after, but not one had hit him or Torbjörn due purely to the fact that Gabriel had shielded them with a bubble of magic.

What followed was a period of silence. The melee battle had ceased near completely. Everyone was stunned, unable to process what had just happened. Darkspawn and humans alike had been killed or wounded. Though, the creatures seemed to recover quicker. They did not care if an arrow jutted from their eye. They stood either way, and the remaining knights had to be quick to react. They saw the monsters rising and despite everything they rose too and met them in battle.

And then there was Gabriel. The mage was still knelt in front of him, his knees placed on either side of Jack’s. Sweat poured down his dark skin, mixing with red and black blood that had stained him. He looked so, so tired. A part of Jack felt guilty. He was running himself ragged, and he had just saved his life. Then, there was the arrow jutting from his shoulder, having apparently hit before the shield had been raised above their heads.

“Gabriel,” he said softly. “Your shoulder.” Gabriel looked down at the pointed tip of the arrow.

“Oh.” He swallowed. “I’ve had worse.”

“Gabriel,” he began to scold, but the call of the Darkspawn entered his head once again. Gabriel was cringing, his face twisted in pain. It never hurt that bad for Jack. Just how much did Gabriel hear?

“Jack,” he gasped, his brown eyes trailing up the hill to the emissary. It was the same one from the day prior. “You have to kill him.” The Darkspawn drones were nocking arrows again.

“Gabriel, I…” They aimed.

“Jack, you have to kill him.” They fired.

The mage turned, raising his hand as a large, blue bubble formed around them. This one was bigger, more calculated and it spread across the field, covering near a third of the remaining battle. The enemy arrows arched down, colliding with the unprotected ground, with the remaining enemies and allies, with Gabriel’s shield.

As the last arrow fell the bubble flickered and died. The mage crumpled back, exhaustion overtaking him. Jack had seen this overexertion before with mages. When they drained their mana to critical level, but didn’t stop. It could render them in an unconscious or comatose state. Sometimes it could even kill them like with the friendly older woman from the circle tower.

“Gabriel,” he said in concern, brushing his cheek as gently as he could with his gloved hand. He was barely holding his eyes open, his eyelids flickering as he fought for consciousness. Jack looked at the dwarf who was seeming relatively more cognitive. “Give him this,” he ordered, forcing a lyrium potion into Torbjörn’s hand. He carried them around specifically in case Gabe needed them, but he’d never requested one. It was a stupid mistake. He drained himself without thought. He was a fool, desiring martyrdom in trade for pride.

“But,” the dwarf started to object. Jack slid Gabriel’s head off of his knee and near Torbjörn.

“No buts,” he said. “Just do as I say.” He jumped up. “Reinhardt!” he called. The Qunari and Ana were nearby, dealing with a few remaining Darkspawn. He didn’t even hesitate to jump to attention, his head snapping up to hear the templar’s order. “Protect them!” he pointed to Gabriel and Torbjörn.

“Yes sir!” he yelled, smashing the last couple Darkspawn at his side before stomping towards them.

“Ana?” Jack asked, looking at the elven woman who followed behind. “Let’s go kill that bastard.” He pointed to the emissary. She smirked and nodded.

“Let’s go.”

As they began to trek up the mountain away from the battle, Jack glanced back at his teammates faithfully standing watch around poor Gabriel. A part of his heart ached. If something were to happen to him… He remembered the fear he had when they’d lost contact with him after the ogre attack. Once again, he couldn’t help but blame himself. If only he had been paying attention… If he had realized he was using too much mana.

“I can smell your guilt,” the same, dreaded, inhuman voice hissed as they reached the summit.

The emissary stood at the ready, its troopers beside it. The creature laughed that terrible laugh. It made him sick. This time he wouldn’t fail.

“It talks…” Ana said in shock.

“A little too much perhaps,” Jack muttered.

“You refuse the song,” he growled, “but soon you won’t hear it any longer.” It didn’t even hesitate as it launched a large fireball at them. Ana leapt out of the way, deftly landing on her feet and taking out a few of the archers with one shot from her bow.

“I’ve got them! You focus on the emissary!” she called, tossing a throwing knife into the eye of a genlock.

Jack listened to her advice, deciding to disconnect the emissary from its lackeys. He charged forward, busting it in the face with his shield. Jack dodged the creature’s staff as it swung it at him. He caught another attack with his sword and slashed him. The genlock growled, shooting a blaze at him. Jack blocked it with his shield. He took a deep breath and focused his energy. Suddenly, the fire stopped pouring from the tip of his staff. The emissary made a noise of surprise, having apparently not realized that Jack could suppress magic. It was taken off guard which allowed Jack to impale the creature with his sword. He dragged it sideways, cutting through the emissary until his blade was free. It made a gargling noise as black blood gushed from its body. It stumbled back and collapsed onto the ground. To Jack’s surprise, another laugh tore from its throat. It sounded even worse, filled with gurgling and groans of pain.

“The Darkness is still inside you… It always will be,” it taunted even while dying. “In the other… The cry is loud. It will consume him. Consume you…” Its voice began to quiet. “Consume… “


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys's comments are what keep me going. Also, writing is hard

Ch. 8

 

Gabriel had never felt so drained before. It was as if every ounce of his energy had been sapped from his body. He could barely move, barely think, barely breathe. Every inch of him ached, skin burned. He could barely see. His eye lids felt too heavy to open. He could hear everything going on around him, feel everything.

Somewhere nearby there were swords clashing. The sound of metal on metal duplicated as the remaining Darkspawn and soldiers continued to fight. He could hear the distinct caw of a raven, calling somewhere nearby. He could smell blood. His? He wasn’t sure. Surely the grass and dirt were soaked with it. The whole battlefield would surely stink of death for months to come.

He was so tired… just wanted to sleep.

But he couldn’t… he had a battle to win. He had people to protect. He had Jack…

Then there was a blunt pain pressing into the side of Gabriel’s jaw, pinching down into his bone. He weakly tried to shake it, but was unable. His mouth was being forced open, and before he could resist fluid was being poured down his throat.

And then he was choking, rolled over onto his side, and coughing viscously into the dirt. Even as he gasped for air, he could feel his energy returning.

And with that energy, he sat up and shoved the person who had forced the liquid down his throat. “Fucker,” he snapped, opening his eyes to see Torbjörn sprawled out in the dirt. He looked up at him with outrage.

“Was just following order, ye fucking…”

“Torbjörn!” Reinhardt’s booming voice called. “Please, spare the captain.” The Qunari was standing over them, protecting the two men.

“Spare him?! I just fought off two ogres! He got knocked out by a wee little arrow!”

“Will you shut up,” Gabriel snapped.

Every inch of him ached, but he needed to get up. He needed to help.

“Where is Jack?” he asked, concern flooding him.

“Button yer britches! You sent him after the emissary!”

“After the…” He tried to stand up quickly, but his head rushed and he fell back to the ground.

“Don’t worry, captain!” Reinhardt encouraged. “He’s fine!” he pointed to the cliff where Ana and Jack were standing. He could see the bodies of dead Darkspawn litter their feet. They seemed fine, though.

Gabriel settled, his anxiety evaporating. Jack was fine. He was… perfect.

Oh boy, was Gabriel’s head rushing. He couldn’t quite think straight. All he could focus on was Jack. So beautiful, bathed in sunlight, like an ethereal being coming to save him from himself.

As the templar descended the cliffside with the elf at his side Gabriel could see his armor was scuffed, dented and covered in black and red blood. Jack’s bright hair was messy, clotted with the same mixture of filth that smeared his plate. The side of his face was purple now, bruising from where he had been punched the day prior. He looked tired; his shoulder slumped forward as he strafed sideways down the hill as to not tumble down.

As he made it back to the battlefield the sound of shouting erupted, the surviving soldiers who were not finishing off the few remaining Darkspawn on the field. A few of the knights rushed to Jack, flocking around him.

“Hero of Redcliffe!” one of them shouted. Jack rose his hands, clearly stunned by their reactions.

“Oh… no,” Gabriel could vaguely hear Jack deny, but the men around them were already celebrating their victory and placing him as the reason.

“Hero of Redcliffe!” they called again. Jack looked through the crowd of knights, his blue eyes searching the field until they met Gabriel’s. His brow bone relaxed, turning from concern to relief. He visibly exhaled. Gabriel smiled and though he felt like he needed to sleep for twenty years he joined the chant.

“Hero of Redcliffe,” he called, half teasing. Jack smiled, giving into the moment, and actually enjoying the praise.

Gabriel was proud. He couldn’t help but be. Of course, it was him and Taivan who arranged the battle, but…

Gabriel eyes widened.

“Where the fuck is Taivan?” he asked. He forced himself to his feet.

“I haven’t seen him!” Reinhardt said, turning to him with a look of shared concern. “Where was he last…?”

Gabriel thought for a moment, pushing through the clouds in his memory that losing consciousness had left.

“Fuck,” he muttered, suddenly remembering Taivan standing in the middle of battle, staring after Gabriel as he rushed away. He left him alone, unwarned as arrows loomed over them.

Gabriel pushed his exhaustion away and rushed back through the field, leaping over the dead bodies of Darkspawn and splashing through pools of blood. He darted through the clearing to where he had last seen the Taivan.

As he skidded to a halt, his heart sank in his chest. He walked slowly to a shiny metal form crumpled on the ground. An arrow jutted from the corpse’s neck.

“Taivan,” Gabriel muttered. “You fucking idiot.”

 

Gabriel was choked by the smell of burning bodies. A thick, suffocating smell hanging heavy in the air. No matter where he went in Redcliff the smell was inescapable.

He hated it. He didn’t know why the Fereldens insisted on funeral pyres. Any time he had to sit in on a ceremony he wished he was somewhere that they prepared the bodies differently… like Navarra… or something.

He stood back, away from the group of mourners who were gathered around the burning pile of wood and bodies. The flames flickered against the dusk, orange sky, licking the dimming clouds. People were crying, bawling their eyes out.

He understood why. They had lost so many people in the battle against the Darkspawn. Gabriel regretted it – the casualties. The town was safe, though. The children and non-combatants were unharmed. So, Gabriel would call that a victory.

Even if they lost Taivan.

That fucker. Gabriel hated him. Hated how selfish he was. Hated how inconsiderate he was. Hated everything about him.

And yet inside he was screaming.

“Gabriel.” He turned to see Ana approaching him. “Jack is wondering where you went. He wasn’t done with you.” Gabriel looked down at himself, glancing at the bandage on his shoulder.

“I was done with him,” he said. “I couldn’t stay in that room a moment longer.”

“Gabriel.” The small woman laid her hand gently onto his arm. “You’ve seriously drained yourself. You really need to go back to the medic clinic.”

“No,” he muttered.

“Damn it,” she scolded, her gentle touch turning violent as she squeezed his arm. “Get your butt back to Jack before I kick it there.” Gabriel pulled from her, turning to glare. He conceded, though, backing down and nodding.

“Fine,” he agreed, allowing himself to be dragged away.

Ana and Gabriel were half way back to the castle when she spoke again.

“Are you okay?” she asked. There was a tinge of concern laced in her voice. He knew instantly what was coming.

“I’m fine,” Gabriel muttered. He watched as his black boots drug through the dirt, keeping his head hung down and eyes away from Ana’s. He could feel her brown irises boring into the side of his cheek. He didn’t want to tell her that his insides felt like they were rotting inside of him. He felt like bile was filling his throat. He felt like his lungs had shriveled and each breath was like taking a step with a broken ankle.

“Perhaps you should talk to Jack,” she suggested.

“No,” he said. She kitted her ebony eyebrows.

“Why are you so damn stubborn?!”

“Because _I’m fine._ Drop it, or I will go back to the village.” She sighed, giving in to his brick wall stance on sharing. She didn’t respond audibly. Instead, she flipped her braid over her shoulder and stomped on a tad faster. Gabriel followed behind her, his shoulder’s slumped and gaze to the ground.

 

Gabriel hated the way the make-shift med clinic smelled. The scent was of odd herbs and spices mixed with a strong scent of alcohol. He was pretty certain that it was probably someone’s bedroom at some point, probably belonged to a few servants. It was lined with a few twin beds between wooden end tables that Jack had filled with ingredients and poultices. Torbjörn was laying on one of the beds, relaxing. Jack was worried he may have some temporary damage to his head. He wanted to keep him for observation just in case. Jack was standing away from the dwarf, his back to the door as he fussed with something sitting on a table near the fire place. He downed a vile of something before turning to face Ana and Gabriel, having heard the door open.

“Gabe,” he said with a sigh, moving to him. As Jack stepped away from the table, Gabriel got a glimpse of what he had been working with. It appeared to be a Lyrium kit. He’d seen Templar’s use them before, though rarely. Most of the Lyrium the Templar’s consumed at the tower were prepared elsewhere and given to them already in a drinkable form. Gabriel hadn’t realized Jack was still taking the stuff. “Why did you…” he cut off, looking him over. “Are you okay?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Gabriel muttered. He brushed past Jack and moved to the bed closest to the fireplace. He sat atop the cotton covers and turned so he was facing away from his teammates.

“I’m really concerned about him, Jack,” Ana whispered quietly, clearly with the intention of Gabriel not hearing them.

“I am too,” the templar replied in a similar volume.

“He didn’t want to talk about it with me. Maybe he will open up to you.”

“I’ll do my best,” he whispered. “Don’t worry.” The sound of the door closing signaled Ana as having left. Gabriel dreaded being alone, well, semi-alone with Jack now. He knew he was going to try and talk about his feelings.

Gabriel leaned his elbows on the top of his thighs and placed his chin in his palms. He stared into the flames, the warmth of them washing over him. He tried his best to ignore Jack as he moved to his side. He took a seat beside the mage, but Gabriel refused to look at him.

“Gabe,” Jack said softly.

“Jack, don’t,” he warned, his voice gruff.

“Gabe…”

“Jack, I don’t want to talk about my feelings, okay? I’m fine. This is fine. Everything is fine!” Gabriel finally looked into Jack’s lake blue eyes. They were soft, highlighted by knitted eyebrows that expressed his concern. Gabriel sighed, looking down at his black pants. “It’s not worth being upset over. We won, right? I’m happy. The village is safe, the team is safe, and you’re safe.”

“But Taivan-”

“Fuck Taivan.” Jack reached out and took his hand, but Gabriel just ripped from his attempted comfort.

“You’re angry, Gabriel. You have every right to be. I know you and Taivan were close, even if you boast hate.”

“Do I look angry?” Gabriel questioned, his face blank at an attempt of indifference.

“No, but I know you are…” Jack tried to touch his hand again. Gabriel stood up. He tried to storm off, but Jack jumped off the bed and blocked his way. Because the bed was so close to the fireplace the only way out was past the bottom of it. Jack stood in that path, however, causing Gabriel to collide into him in his attempt to escape the situation. Jack wrapped his arm around the mage, pulling him into a forceful hug. Gabriel didn’t fight the contact this time, but he also didn’t reciprocate.

He couldn’t help but enjoy the hug, though. Jack felt strong against him; like a stone wall trying to hold up its crumbling mate. Jack’s body was hard, yet somehow his embrace was soft and comforting. Gabriel just wanted to melt into him. He wanted to leave the moment, his body, and the agony that was winding itself in the pit of his stomach like a twisted tree root.

He couldn’t deny the temptation that rose within him. He wanted nothing more than to shove Jack face down on the bed and to rid himself of his pain. He couldn’t help but wonder if Jack would mind. Did he feel the same way? Gabriel turned to him, his breath softly brushing against his jaw. He hoped that the feeling would goad Jack to look at him, to make his lips more accessible.

Then the dwarf coughed, and Gabriel came to his senses. He shoved Jack away from him gently and looked back at the fire. Jack looked down.

“If you don’t want to talk, I won’t force you,” he said in a gentle voice. It sounded strange mixed with the deep pitch of it, but somehow more soothing. A part of Gabriel thought he could listen to Jack talk forever. Maybe if he just laid down and allowed that everything would be okay.

“I appreciate it,” he replied instead. He took a seat back on the bed as Jack finally backed off. The templar stopped by the table, having realized he’d left his case open. He shut it. “You should probably take another Lyrium potion,” he told the mage, glancing at him. Gabriel didn’t reply. Jack huffed, but didn’t press it. He had probably just decided that it wasn’t worth arguing with the stubborn man. Instead, he made his way to check on Torbjörn who complained about how tired he was. Jack agreed that he could sleep, saying it had been long enough. He then made his way to the messy end table. He began to clean it up.

Gabriel turned away. He laid down on the bed, keeping his eyes locked on the fire. He didn’t want to look back at Jack. He didn’t want to think on his uninvited desire.

Gabriel was there for a while, just laying there. Jack moved around the room, cleaning up, and worrying over Torbjörn. From time to time, the templar would lean over and check to see if Gabriel was sleeping.

Eventually, an elven servant came in with food.

“Lieutenant Morrison?” she asked the templar. “I’ve been told that the village is going to be holding a, uh, celebration. You know, for winning the battle. They say that you’re the Hero of Redcliffe, and they really want you there.” Gabriel turned to look at the timid young woman. Jack glanced back at the mage, and their eyes met.

“I can’t,” he told her. “I have to look out for-”

“Go, Jack,” Gabriel said, finally having spoke for the first time in hours. “Torbjörn is napping and I’m fine. You are the hero of the day, after all,” as he said that a part of him felt frustrated, jealous, “you should be there to celebrate. Take Ana and Rein. I’m sure they will enjoy some fun.”

“Gabe…” The was a hint of frustration on his face, mouth turned down in an intense frown and brows pulled close together. He was probably getting tired of Gabriel’s drama.

Gabriel turned away, facing the fire once more.

“That’s an order, Morrison,” he muttered.

Jack didn’t even reply. The door just closed and when Gabriel turned around, he saw that he and the servant were gone.

 

Gabriel had taken the opportunity of being unsupervised to slip from the room. He’d made his way through the castle and into the village, pausing to watch the celebration temporarily. Despite the sadness from earlier in the day, the people of Redcliffe seemed relatively jolly. They danced, laughed, and drank from barrels of mead. They were all waisted. They had lost loved ones, but had won the battle and deserved a little bit of joy.

He could see Jack, Ana, and Reinhardt in the thick of it. They were surrounded by Redcliffe knights and chantry templars.  They seemed to be having a good time. Jack especially. He fit right in.

Gabriel made his way to the chantry, and approached the shed outside the building. No templars were around to stop him from his trespassing. They were either dead or celebrating, and the remainder were spread thin guarding the immediate temple.

He had no issue breaking inside the stone building that rested just behind the place of worship. Just a twitch of the fingers to turn the locks tumblers, and he was inside.

The shed was more of a crypt. The clerics would keep bodies within it while they awaited their pyre. Normally, they would only hold the corpses for a day or so since Fereldens waisted no time disposing of their dead. The little building was lined with shelves where shroud covered bodies lay. There were probably several dozen who did not have services that day.

And this was where Taivan had been placed.

Gabriel made his was through the room, lighting his palm with fire so that he could see. He checked under the white burlap blankets, searching for the specific body. It took some trial and error, but eventually he uncovered the man he was seeking.

Gabriel had never seen Taivan so silent. In life he always had some obnoxious comment he just had to make, or some flirtatious advance he couldn’t fight back. In death… silence. His face still, chiseled and void of any color. Like a statue made of stone. He was cold, skin like ice as Gabriel gathered him into his arms.

No one even noticed as Gabriel lugged the corpse from chantry. He carried Taivan to the location at the edge of the town where he had set up. Gently, Gabriel laid the body on top of the wooden kindling he had stacked up. He took a step back and looked at the scene in front of him.

“Taivan,” he said softly. Gabriel shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. “Maker…” The pain rooted in his chest was beginning to loosen. “You’re such bastard,” he griped at the dead man. “Using me. Treating me like I was some kind of pet that needed to be house broken. Taking advantage of others time and time again.” He felt like a tree free falling. There was nothing he could do to stop it. “You dragged me into this fucking position and then left me! You abandoned me! And now what… what am I supposed to do? I know next to nothing about actually leading a team…” Gabriel was trembling. Tears were welling in his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried – the last time he had just let himself feel and hadn’t held all of his emotion inside. “And now look at me… commander of this… strike team… I’m not a commander. I’m just some apostate. I don’t belong here. And it’s all because of you… because you’re such a selfish fucking asshole!” The tears were spilling down his cheeks now. His body felt numb, and he felt like he was in a haze. He didn’t belong here.

He called Taivan selfish, but deep down he felt like the selfish one. Taivan was dead because of him. He had been right there with him when he noticed the arrows, and yet he rushed off without so much as a warning to his commander, his friend. He’d left him to fend for himself with no indication of the danger because he could only think of one thing.

Jack.

Jack should have died – not Taivan. He would have if Gabriel hadn’t acted on his emotions and had thought things over tactically. He _should_ have stayed with Taivan. He _should_ have protected his commander. At the bare minimum, he _should_ have warned him. But he had done none of that. And why?

Because of how he felt for Jack.

Gabriel couldn’t explain it. Couldn’t quite put his feelings into adequate words. It was like… like he had been living in the darkness most of his life and Jack was the sunlight, having come forward for the first time. And Gabriel… he couldn’t bare a single second of thinking about that light leaving him. He couldn’t bare thought of Jack being on the pyre before him instead of Taivan. Taivan had been his friend, his lover, his commander, and yet this was preferable to the alternative.

Gabriel was responsible for Taivan’s death. He was to blame. All him. And that made him so mad. Mad at not Taivan, but himself. He had let Jack get to him. The sudden feelings that he couldn’t quite explain had crept up on him like a thief in the night, and just like that Gabriel had become the selfish one. He had been the one to make rash decisions based on his emotions. He was no better of a leader than Taivan. And he would never be able to lead Overwatch… not like this. Not when all he cared about was Jack. He had to kill those feelings, smother them. If he wanted to lead… he had to treat Jack like a subordinate and he had to feel the same way.

“I’m so sorry Taivan,” Gabriel whispered. He was on his knees now, though he hadn’t remembered falling to them. He stared up at the body of the person who had freed him from a life of servitude. He had his faults, but he had done so much for him. And all Gabriel had done in return was allow him to die.

Before him, the pyre lit in flame.

 

Your Royal Highness,

 

It is with displeasure that I must inform you that Commander Taivan of Highever regrettably perished in battle against Darkspawn siege. He fought valiantly to protect the citizens of Redcliffe from a horde of Darkspawn who had invaded the town.

Redcliffe has suffered heavy losses, but it is clean of Darkspawn. The knights claim that the arlessa fled before the battle began, and has not been counted among the casualties. No one is certain where she and her guards have escaped to, but Redcliffe is now void of rulership until she or the arl return.

As for Overwatch. I do not know what you wish to do with the strike team following its commander’s death. What I do know is that the Darkspawn force is encroaching dangerously north. It may be slow, but eventually they will reach Denerim. The crown will need more than the Grey Wardens to help defeat the Blight. As I, Gabriel Reyes of the Ferelden Circle of Magi, was appointed to Captain by our late Commander Taivan, I will assume the role of Commander through the line of succession. I, as the new Strike-Commander of Overwatch, plan to take my team south. There are reports that the Blight is stemming from the Kokari Wilds. If you wish to dissolve our team due to the loss of Commander Taivan that is where you will find us.

 

Humbly,

Strike-Commander Gabriel Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humbly is code for "Fuck you, I do what I want"


End file.
